Touched By An Angel!
by GearUnlocked
Summary: One dream. It's the only dream we all have. Satoshi and Ui have sworn to keep that dream afloat! But will it all be worth it in the end? Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1 - Coffee or Ice Cream?

**[A/N] **Hey guys, GearUnlocked here with a new story! I will continue Forehead Problems, but TBAA will be my main focus for now. My OC from Forehead Problems returns, but in a new light! I hope you all enjoy this new story! R&R please!

Again, this will contain English and Japanese at the same time, -pew pew-!

"Baka!" – Japanese

**"Idiot!" – English**

_"Baka!" – Japanese over the phone or in a memory._

**_"Idiot!" – English over the phone or in a memory._**

Let's get started! Enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Touched By An Angel! **

**Chapter 1 – Prologue, Coffee Or Ice Cream?**

* * *

Konnichiwa! I'm Satoshi Tainaka, a first-year at Osaka Prefectural Shimizudani High School, but let's call it Osaka High for short. I'm currently in Osaka High's Literature Club, with my friend and mentor, Kurisu Otomo. He transferred to Osaka just last year all the way from California! Our Literature Club recently entered the Kansai Region Novel Contest, of course Kurisu-senpai and I both teamed up together to squash our opponents.

"Oi, Satoshi," my senpai waved at me before he took the computer seat next to mine.

"Hey, senpai," my eyes were glued onto the screen of a new novel my senpai and I are both working on, titled _'Full Fledged Orchestra', _which tells the story of a young violin player and his dreams of becoming a professional violinist when he grows up.

"What chapter are you on?" he asked as his computers monitor turned on with life. He typed in his username and password to the schools login system and the screen lit up with icons of the many programs that were piled into the computer.

"Uh…" I scrolled up in Word with my mouse. "Chapter 14. What about you?"

"Pssshh… chapter 8…" he turned away from me as I chuckled.

"How are you so far behind?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It's this stupid tie!" he groaned as he loosened the blue tie around his neck. I looked down at the red tie I wore and I wasn't bothered by it at all.

"Excuses, excuses…" I shook my head in disappointment and took a sip of the coffee that sat in-front of me.

"Hey, remember who the senpai here is!" he yelled at me, which made me chuckle at how easily angered he can become and how easy it is to calm him down.

"Want some coffee?" I asked, pushing my cup towards him.

"Yes, please!" his grey eyes lit up with stars as he took his own sip of my decaf coffee. "Satoshi…"

"Hai, senpai?"

"Is this… decaf?" he asked as he pointed to the cup, which now sat in the middle of the table.

"Hai, it is. Is there a problem, senpai?" I heard him sigh and turned back to Kurisu, seeing him run his hands backwards in his slick-backed black hair.

"Nothing… I don't really like decaf…" he said as he clicked the icon to open Word.

"Neither do I. I don't want you all hyper again, so I got you decaf," I said as I revealed a cup hidden behind my monitor that was filled with regular coffee.

"What makes you think I'll drink it?!" he nervously laughed.

"Because I know you hate wasting anything related to food or drinks!" I smiled.

**"Fuck..."** he swore in English and picked up his cup of decaf coffee and sipped it. Kurisu-senpai then made a face that acted like he hated it, but I knew that he enjoyed free food and drinks. "You know I can't resist _free _food."

"Don't swear, senpai. It makes you look bad."

"Huh? What did I say?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

"Don't act like I can't understand English," I shook my head in disappointment and faced my screen again. The only words in English that I remember the most are curse words, mostly because of Kurisu-senpai and the people who use such language in the video games I played at home. Why can't they just curse in Japanese like I do?

Before my senpai could retaliate, I checked the time on the computer screens monitor. _4:46 PM._ "I have to go now, senpai," I said as I turned off the computer and unplugged my headphones from the tower.

"But I just got here!" he cried out.

"Then come early next time!" I scolded him. He always came at 4:30 and stayed until whoever knows, I've never seen him leave before me or anyone else. I heard that he's always the last one in the computer room, mostly goofing off and playing games on his computer.

"You know I had to go to a contest! Look!" he dug through the pockets of his navy-blue blazer and pulled out a ticket. "See, I won a year supply of calendars! All I had to do was pay a couple guys 1500 yen and boom! I win!"

"Senpai…" I rubbed my temples at how stupid he can be sometimes. "That would be one calendar…"

"Yeah, right! Oh…" he stopped for a moment and looked at me as he thought. "You've got to be kidding me! I lost 1500 yen!"

"… you mean 3000 yen?" I corrected him.

"Yeah! 3000 yen!" he slumped down in his chair. "There goes a week of allowance…"

"I'm going to go home now, senpai. I have drum lessons," I said as I checked the watch on my left wrist. It had been almost two months since my older sister, Ritsu Tainaka who was a second-year at Sakuragaoka High School, which was a private school for girls, began to teach me how to play her drums. Today would mark the very first day she would stop teaching me the basic beats and move on to playing a song!... of her choice.

"Yeah, yeah. You go to your precious drum lessons and leave me here to write. You watch, Satoshi, by tomorrow I'll catch up to you!" he raised his fist in the air. "I swear on it!"

I looked around to see that everyone else in the computer room were watching us with confused and annoyed faces by our antics… which happened almost every day. "Well… ja ne, senpai!" I waved to my idiotic mentor and walked out of the computer room and down the hallways of Osaka High.

"Wait, Satoshi!" I heard my senpai yell from the computer room, he had enough energy to yell but he couldn't walk to me without begging me to drag him. Kurisu-senpai is lazy… "I get to keep the decaf right?!"

I heard shouts from the other members of the Literature Club as they scolded him and told Kurisu-senpai to shut up, which he did before he began to yell about how awful the coffee tasted… but I knew he was lying.

As I opened the main door to my school, I felt a vibration on the left side of my body. I dug through my navy-blue blazers pockets and pulled out my white flip-phone. I checked the caller and it was my sister, Ritsu. "Ritsu, moshimoshi?" I asked as I walked down the schools courtyard to the gate.

_"Itai, Satoshi-kun~"_ I heard her whine. _"It hurts that you don't call me your 'onee-chan' anymore."_

_"Baka! Just tell Satoshi-kun what to do!" _I heard a familiar voice that resembled Mio-senpai's in the background, then a loud thump.

_"Owie, Mio-chuan~ is mean!" _I heard my sister cry out.

I sweat-dropped and looked at my watch. "Ritsu, it's _4:51, _I'll be home soon."

_"Wait, Satoshi-kun! I need you to get something for me!" _she cried.

I groaned as I exited the gate of the school and turned to walk down the street. "What do I have to get you, Ritsu?"

_"Can you, like, go to the grocery store and buy some… tampons?" _I heard her giggle, but she hid it.

"T-tampons?!" I blurted out as I felt my face began to heat up. "Why do I have to do it?!"

_"It's not for me, Satoshi-kun… it's for… Mio," _she whispered.

_"Baka Ritsu!" _I heard another thump and my sisters whining. I sighed as I heard a new voice on the phone. _"Satoshi-kun, it's Mio. May you buy us some ice cream, please? It's scorching over here."_

"Sure, Mio-senpai…" I dug through the back pockets of my khakis and pulled out my wallet. "What flavor?"

_"Hmm… Ritsu, what flavor do you want?" _I heard Mio-senpai move the phone away from her mouth.

_"A flavor that will make the pain go away!" _my sister cried. I sighed as I continued my stroll to the local grocery store. I heard constant bickering before Mio-senpai returned to the phone. _"Get your sister a strawberry cone and get me a vanilla cone, please. I'll be sure to pay you back, Satoshi-kun."_

"No need, Mio-senpai," I smirked before I remembered what she had just asked for. "Wait. You guys want ice cream on a _cone?_ Not in a bucket at the grocery store?"

_"No, Satoshi-kun! Get me a chocolate cone!" _I heard my sisters voice erupt again as she yelled into the phone. By instinct, I pulled it away from my phone as her yelling annoyed me. I placed the phone back on my ear when the yelling stopped.

_"Could you get us cones please, Satoshi-kun?" _Mio-senpai begged.

"sure, sure… I'll be home in a bit…" I said as I pressed the off button and stuffed my phone back into my blazers pockets. Turning around, since I was on the way to the grocery store, I made my way to the nearest ice cream parlor… which was 25 blocks down the other way…

In a matter of half-an-hour to forty-five minutes, I found myself standing before the ice cream parlor. I opened the door and entered, hearing the bell sound as another consumer followed me in. I lined up behind a middle-aged man in a business suit and in-front of a girl who wore the same school uniform as my sister, except a red tie replaced Ritsu's blue tie.

"One chocolate and one vanilla, please…" I smirked at the female employee behind the counter as she nodded at my order. Soon enough, two freezing ice cream cones were in my hands after I paid her. "May I get a container, please?" I asked as I shivered from the freezing cones.

I placed the chocolate cone on the table in-front of me and placed the vanilla cone in the container for the ice creams. I was about to pick up the chocolate cone before I soon found it on the floor, apparently when I wasn't looking, the girl behind me toppled it over by accident.

"Oh, oh! Sumimasen!" she cried as she bended down to pick up the cone. When she stood back up, my brown eyes met with her light-brown eyes and I remembered who she was! Ritsu would always tell me stories about her adventures with her Light Music Club and band, Houkago Tea Time. She mentioned having a close friend named Yui Hirasawa, whose appearance matched the… oddly detailed description Ritsu gave me.

"That's fine… Yui-senpai?" I asked, still confused if this was the right girl or not. Her face matched the appearance, but her tie was red and her hair was tied into a short ponytail.

"Oh! You must have me confused with my nee-chan! I'm Ui Hirasawa, her younger sister," she warmly smiled at me. My heart melted and I was entranced in how beautiful I found Ui to be. "You must be Satoshi-kun? Ritsu-senpai's younger brother?"

As if I had died and was brought back from the dead, I found myself staring at Ui like an idiot. "Y-yes, I am! It's a pleasure to meet you, Hirasawa-san," I stuck my hand out.

Ui took my hand and shook it, making me feel even more light-headed as I came into contact with her, it was like touching an angel. "Please, call me Ui-chan, since I called you Satoshi-kun," she smiled again.

"Right!" I said as she pulled her hand back. "What brings you here, Ui-chan?" I asked, forgetting all about the chocolate cone that was spilled on the floor, which was being mopped up by one of the employees.

"Onee-chan wanted me to bring her home some ice cream since I was already out," she looked down at the strawberry cone in her other hand and gazed back at me. Those eyes, man…

"I see. Same here! Ritsu and Mio-senpai wanted some ice cream and boom! Here I am!" I nervously chuckled. Ui giggled and opened her mouth to speak.

"Ah, well—one moment, please," Ui held up a finger and searched through her schoolbag, only to pull out a violet cellphone, she turned around and flipped it open. "Onee-chan, moshimoshi?"

I could hear loud whining even though I was on the other side of the table. "Hai, hai, I'm on my way home now! Bye!" Ui closed her phone and placed it back into her schoolbag. "I have to go now, Satoshi-kun! We should hang out sometime!" she waved to me before exiting the parlor and walking down the street.

I picked up my ice cream container which only held Mio-senpai's cone and walked out the parlor to see Ui about to turn the corner the other way. I waved to her and she waved back, smiling. She turned the corner and was gone as if she wasn't even there.

"Ui Hirasawa…" I mumbled to myself. Did I just meet an angel? I turned the other way and began my long walk home, checking the time I saw it had been little over an hour since I talked to Ritsu and Mio-senpai. Completely oblivious to the single ice cream cone in the container, I marched on with a smile like an idiot that has been on my face since I met Ui Hirasawa.

_"I have to go now, Satoshi-kun! We should hang out sometime!" she waved to me before exiting the parlor and walking down the street._

That moment replayed in my mind many times as I neared my house. She wants to hang out with me another time? This will be an awesome school year!

I opened the door to my house and placed the container which had a half-melted ice cream cone sitting in it on the table and closed the door behind me. "I'm home!"

"Satoshi-kun!" I heard my sister yell, I looked up to see her and Mio-senpai walking down the stairs. "Where's my ice cream?!" she folded her arms and stared at me with that rare look of anger.

"Arigatou, Satoshi-kun…" Mio-senpai smirked before she picked up the ice cream cone. There were many trails of the melted vanilla ice cream on the cone, so she placed a napkin around it and licked the top of the ice cream while she stared at Ritsu and me.

"Well?!" my sister hissed.

I sighed at the predicament I was in. It was going to be a long day of whining and nagging.

* * *

**[A/N] **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! I will appreciate it! I'll see you later! ^^


	2. Chapter 2 - It's Just a Slice of Pizza

**[A/N] **Hey guys! I'm back with Chapter 2, I hope you'll all like it and to support the TBAA Project. If you have any questions or concerns, please PM me or leave a Review and I'll get back to you! Reviews appreciated! Oh, just to let you know, there will be character profiles starting this chapter of the main characters! Again, I hope you enjoy and slap me with reviews! Don't forget to R&R!

"Baka!" – Japanese

"**Idiot!" – English**

"_Baka!" – Japanese over the phone or in a memory._

"_**Idiot!" – English over the phone or in a memory.**_

Let's get started! ^^

* * *

**Touched By An Angel!**

**Chapter 2 – It's Just a Slice of Pizza**

* * *

After I had changed into my house clothes and Ritsu had finished her hour long whining of not getting her ice cream, I told her about my encounter with Ui Hirasawa and the two second-years at Sakuragaoka listened in to what I had to say. I told them how taken aback I was at her beauty and her smile, how nice she was to me, and how much she made me feel.

"So… you like her then?" Ritsu asked, sitting next to Mio-senpai.

"No, it's just… the connection we had!" I said. I didn't know if I had feelings for Ui Hirasawa or not, but I was pretty damn sure she didn't have anything for me.

"A five minute conversation won't determine a good connection between two people, Satoshi-kun," Ritsu stood up and ruffled up my already messy brown hair.

"It was _six _minutes,for your information, Ritsu," I said, pushing her hand away.

"Like one minute is anything," she scoffed as she returned to her seat on the couch next to Mio-senpai.

"So… Satoshi-kun, we're talking about _Ui _Hirasawa, right? First year at Sakuragaoka?" Mio-senpai asked as she stared at me with utter disbelief.

"Hai, Mio-senpai… we're talking about _Ui _Hirasawa. Why? Is it bad if it was Yui-senpai?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at them. Mio-senpai and Ritsu shared glances before turning back to me, I was about to ask again before they giggled.

"Yui? Yui is too dense to know if a guy likes her, Satoshi-kun!" Ritsu giggled. This was how they talked about their bands guitarist?

"You don't have the right to say that about Yui, baka!" Mio-senpai bonked my sister on the head, much to my enjoyment.

"Do it again, Mio-senpai!" I called out. Mio-senpai shook her head in confirmation before lifting her hand high in the air again. As her punch was about to land on Ritsu's head, my sister jumped out of the way and Mio-senpai hit her hand against the soft cushions of the couch pillow.

"Satoshi!" my sister growled and placed me in a headlock, which was hard for her to grab onto me due to my height. Sure, I was two or three inches taller than both of the second-years, but Kurisu-senpai would tower over them. Speaking of Kurisu-senpai, he hasn't met my sister or any of her friends and I'm afraid to have them meet due to his… attitude.

Kurisu-senpai told me that back in California, he was a 'gangbanger' that did petty crimes such as purse-snatching and graffiti, which is heavily looked down upon here in Japan. When he arrived to Osaka, he proved to be an intimidating person, but I was the one who broke through his wall and met the real Kurisu Otomo, a smart goof-off that was judged by his appearance. He still keeps the hairstyle he had in California and the 'gang' colors he sported, but that's all he does, he's been… otaku-fied, thanks to me. The two of us have been best friends ever since.

After Ritsu released me from her fluffy headlock, she plopped down next to Mio-senpai. "We should all hang out…" she suggested.

"What time is it? Maybe Yui and the others can come join us," Mio-senpai asked. Ritsu stared at the wall-clock. It was only _7:32 PM, _so I'm pretty sure that they would stay at our house for an hour or two.

"Yosh! Still early! Mio, you text Azusa , Mugi, and maybe Jun," Ritsu pulled out her phone. "I'll text Yui and Ui!"

"Why do I have to text more people…" Mio-senpai complained as she pulled out her pink phone and slid it up. Even though Mio-senpai was pretty mature, she could also act the most childish. Hey! It's from experience, after knowing her for… like… 11 years or so.

Minutes later, after their messages were sent out, I sat on a chair across the living room. I heard a buzzer sound and multiple buzzers followed.

"The Hirasawas are onboard!" Ritsu yelled as she raised her hand in the air. "What about you, Mio?"

"Mugi is on her way and Azusa is dragging Jun along to join us," Mio-senpai smiled as she tucked the phone back in her pocket.

My sister looked at me with confusion, "Satoshi, this is kind of a girls thing… so…" Ritsu nodded for me to leave.

"O-oh yeah! Haha!" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "I guess I'll go out…" I said as I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Alright! Don't forget to bring her flowers, Sa-to-shi-kun!" my sister teased me as she sat down on the couch still.

"But, uh, Ritsu… what do I do?" I asked as I stared back at the two girls. "Wait a second! I thought you were going to teach me how to play a song today!" I yelled as I pointed to the yellow drum set that sat in the back of the living room.

"We'll do that tomorrow," Ritsu waved her hand in the air. "Just come by Sakuragaoka at _5:00 PM, _then we can go."

"Fine, fine… so what do I do?" I asked again.

"Why don't you hang out with your senpai from Literature Club?" Mio-senpai asked as she glared at Ritsu. "Literature Club, Ritsu."

"What! Look where you are now, Mio~! Playing bass with Houkago Tea Time!" Ritsu grinned the Tainaka signature grin. "What would you be doing in Literature Club if I hadn't shown up?"

"Something productive other than spending most of my afternoon drinking tea," Mio-senpai puffed and folded her arms.

"Mio is mean~" Ritsu pouted. "That's what makes us HTT!"

"I'm going to… go now…" I said as I opened the door to reveal three girls standing before me. The tallest one was a blonde with very thick eyebrows, I could tell she's a hafu. The next one was a girl with bushy brown hair, and the shortest one had long black hair that were tied into twin pigtails.

From the heavily detailed description Ritsu had given me, I already pointed out that the blonde was Tsumugi (who was called Mugi) Kotobuki, pianist of HTT and the short one was Azusa Nakano, the cat-like rhythm guitarist of HTT. I was wondering who the other girl was, but taking a guess, it was the girl Mio-senpai had to call, Jun.

"You're here to see Ritsu?" I lazily asked them as I stood in the doorway.

"Hai, Satoshi-kun," Mugi-senpai smiled. She knows my name? I guess Ritsu tells them stories about me just as much as she tells me about them.

"Come on in then," I moved aside and the three girls excused themselves and entered my two-story house. They were amazed by how clean it was… thanks to my cleaning. I showed them the living room where they sat down on the couch opposite of where Mio-senpai and Ritsu sat.

"Let me take your coats," I smiled as they took off their coats and handed them to me.

"Thank you, Satoshi-kun," Mugi-senpai smiled at me.

"Arigatou, Satoshi-kun," Azusa bowed and the other girl who I guessed was Jun bowed as well. I hung their coats on the hangar and made my way back to

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Ritsu yelled while she still sat down.

"Yeah, welcome…" I muttered as I stood in the doorway to the living room, leaning against the wall. "Well, I'm going to go now."

"You won't be joining us, Satoshi-kun?" Azusa asked.

"I'll be hanging out with my senpai from the Literature Club," I said.

"Where are you meeting him?" Mugi-senpai asked me. Not trying to be mean or anything, but why do they care?

"I… have no idea," I groaned. I didn't even ask him if he's free to hang out.

"Why don't you call and ask him?" Mio-senpai suggested. No, Mio-senpai ! You too?!

"Not a bad idea…" I said as I took out my flip-phone and dialed Kurisu-senpai's number.

"Place it on speaker!" Ritsu cried out. I sighed and did so, the ringing filled the silent room before we heard the line pick up.

"_**What's crackin' homie!" **_Kurisu-senpai answered in English, his deep voice made all of the girls in the room flinch.

"Senpai… it's Satoshi…" I sweat-dropped.

"_Oi, Satoshi! Whatcha need, my kouhai?"_ his cheerful voice filled the room.

"Oh, Kurisu-senpai, are you free right now?" I asked, leaning close to the phone.

"_Uh… I have no idea, it depends. What's up?"_ he asked.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out, y'know?"

"_Uh, well, I'm still at school, so…" _his voice trailed off.

"At this time?!" The girls and I simultaneously yelled, I sighed and stared at the wall-clock. _7:46 PM. _"What are you doing at school still, senpai?"

"… _stuff. I'm busy and I don't finish until, like, 9 PM, Satoshi. I can hang out tomorrow after school, if you want," _he offered.

"Sure, senpai, that'd be great!" I happily said. "WAIT A SECOND. Why are you staying at school until 9 and how are you going to get out? The gate is surely locked by now."

Kurisu-senpai scoffed. _"Same way as how I got in, Satoshi. Sneak around, of course!"_

"I swear, senpai… you better not get caught," I scolded him over the phone. Wow, now I know how Azusa-chan feels when she scolds Yui-senpai and Ritsu, from what I heard.

"_Listen, Satoshi. Make sure nobody else knows about this."_

As senpai said that, everyone stood up and got closer to me. I tried to shoo them away, but they just closed in on me like vultures. "What is it, senpai?"

There was a moment of silence. _"Nothing. Ja ne!" _I heard the line click and he was gone. Everyone groaned and returned to their seats on the couch and began their conversations of the usual gossip and new trends that were arriving this school year. After they had finished their on-going conversations and everything grew quiet, they all turned to me.

"So, Satoshi-kun," Ritsu grinned, "when do we get to meet gaijin-san?" she giggled.

The other girls stifled their laughter. "But, really, Satoshi-kun, when can we meet him?" Mio-senpai asked after she slapped Ritsu on the back of her head.

"Oh oh!" Mugi-senpai raised her hand in the air. "We can all eat at Max Burger this Saturday!" she suggested.

"Good idea, Mugi!" Ritsu gave her a thumbs up. "Be sure to invite gaijin-san, alright?" she turned to me.

"Yeah, yeah…" I sighed. The girls resumed talking about the latest events of the HTT's daily activity and plans to start rehearsing much more.

Groaning, I went up to my room and closed my door. I fell on my bed and stared at the ceiling. As I was about to drift away to slumber, the doorbell rang. My eyes opened wide and I knew that the Hirasawa sisters were here just by the laughter and voices downstairs. From what I could tell, the conversation was something like this.

"Ya-ho, Ricchan~!"

"Yui!"

"Ricchan!"

"Yui!"

"Both of you, stop it!" I heard Mio-senpai yell.

"Azunyan! Did you miss me?!" Yui-senpais childish voice yelled out.

"Yui-senpai, please let go of me…" I heard the voice of Azusa-chan say. I groaned before I tuned their voices out.

"I finished all of my homework anyway…" I said as I got up and walked over to my PS3. I pressed the power button and there was a small beep before my television sprung to life. I walked over to my messy collection of video games and took out _**Battlefield: Bad Company 2, **_which released a few months ago this year. I placed the disc into the compartment and my screen turned black and the words _**'EA' **_and _**'DICE'**_appeared and I began my night of gaming.

An hour into my gaming session, I felt my stomach grumble. I remembered the pizza I saved for myself earlier and I turned on my microphone which was connected to my controller. "I'll be back guys, I'm hungry!"

"_We're planting the bomb, man! Don't leave us now!" _one of my teammates said.

"Gomen! I'm starving!" I said as I found a place for my character to be safe while I was gone before opening my door to march downstairs. The sound of laughter and girls' voices died down as soon as I reached the bottom step, I walked by the living room to see Ui, Azusa, and the girl I still didn't know, Jun was it? Anyways, they were sitting on my couch, enjoying pizza that I saved—WAIT A SECOND.

I backtracked and looked back into the living room. Where was everyone else at? Where were our senpais? I was going to continue my walk to the kitchen, but was stopped by the three girls looking at me with confused faces.

"Uh… hi," I awkwardly waved before stepping inside the living room. "Where is everyone else at?"

"They went to the grocery store down the street to buy some drinks," Azusa-chan answered me.

"I see. Uh, before I go…" my eyes wandered the room before they stuck onto the pizza. "Where did you guys get that from?"

"Oh, well, Ritsu-senpai said we could eat anything we want while they were out…" Azusa-chan trailed off.

"… and I found this box of pizza labeled _'to Satoshi, from Satoshi!' _in the kitchen when I walked in," Jun finished for her. "It didn't seem like it was dedicated to someone, unless there's a Satoshi living here—hey!"

Azusa-chan nudged Jun and whispered something to her that I couldn't hear, but after Azusa-chan finished, Jun's eyes widened and she immediately apologized.

"Yeah, yeah… don't worry about it…" I chuckled as I rubbed the back of my head.

"No, no! You can have my piece! Please, take it! It'll make me feel better!" Jun raised her plate that had a half-eaten pepperoni pizza on it.

"No really!" I chuckled as I frantically waved my hands in the air. "It's alright!"

"Are you sure?" Jun asked, lowering her plate.

"I'm positive," I said as I turned to walk back to my room. I noticed that Ui-chan was silent the whole time I was there, could I be a disturbance or something? I pondered at that before I shrugged it off and made my way to the kitchen.

There I found that the whole place was empty with food, now I see why Ritsu went out to buy food. I opened the fridge and pulled out a Strawberry-flavored Ramune. I popped the marble down and took a sip out of it, enjoying the taste of the marbled soda.

As I made my way back to my room, I overheard the girls' voices in my living room. Being the eavesdrop-type of person, I hid behind the wall and listened in.

"So… HTT's goal is to go to Budokan?" I heard Jun ask.

"Mhm! Onee-chan's been dreaming of going to Budokan since she joined the Light Music Club!" Ui enthusiastically said. I peeked into the living room and saw the same warm smile I met earlier today.

"Yui-senpai and Ritsu-senpai have been talking about Budokan a lot lately…" Azusa said. "I wonder if they are serious about it or not…"

"Trust me, Azusa-chan! When onee-chan is determined to do something, she'll see through it until the end!" Ui giggled. She then began to tell a story of when Yui-senpai was younger, she had a huge collection of lobsters hidden in a bathtub which she collected over the time.

The three girls then giggled as I tried my best not to laugh at what Yui-senpai did. I took another sip of my soda and leaned against the wall.

"Budokan… it'd be really cool if you guys made it!" Jun said.

"I'll help you too, Azusa-chan. I will do anything in my power to help onee-chan reach her dream of going to Budokan!" Ui yelled.

"R-really… ?" Azusa asked.

"Same here, Azusa!" Jun yelled. "I'll be with you guys until the end!"

"Thanks guys…"

The three girls then cheered as I smiled at how strong their friendships were. Grinning like an idiot again, I walked back up the stairs and to my room, where I found out my team had won. Turning off my PS3, I sat down on my bed and finished the remaining substances of my soda.

"Ritsu has a dream of going to Budokan, huh?" I asked myself. "I love her to death, but I don't show it. Guess supporting her dream will show it."

I closed my eyes and fell down on my bed, drifting to sleep as I heard the door downstairs open and my sisters energetic voice.

* * *

"Budokan? What the hell is Budokan?" Kurisu-senpai asked as he raised any eyebrow while typing on his computers keyboard. He came early today and I bombarded him with the events of what happened after I left school yesterday.

"It's an arena, senpai. It's mostly famous since Budokan is where most artists and musicians rose to fame," I explained to him.

"I see."

"And Ritsu's dream is to make it there to Budokan," I said as I remembered the events of last night.

"So… what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," I smiled at him as I continued my typing. "Ne, senpai, what chapter are you on now? I just finished 14."

"Uh… chapter 8 still…" he nervously chuckled. "I kind of had something to do last night…"

"Did you lose more money, senpai?" I annoyingly asked.

He gave me a glare. "No, Satoshi, I didn't lose more money… you can't lose what you don't have any way!" he obliviously said. He blankly stared at his screen for a moment before sighing as he realized what he just said.

"You don't have any money…" I deadpanned.

"Not a single bit of money is in my wallet!" he said as he dug through his khakis back pockets and pulled out a brown leather wallet. "See!" he said enthusiastically as he opened the wallet to reveal a hollow piece of leather.

"That's very nice, senpai…" I said as I turned back to my computer screen.

"Oh, oh! Satoshi!" Kurisu-senpai poked me.

"… hai, senpai?" I sighed.

"Nothing," he chuckled and turned away, leaving me to wonder why I was friends with him in the first place. Minutes later, after I had finished the introduction to Chapter 15 of _'Full Fledged Orchestra', _Kurisu-senpai nudged me.

"Those three girls ate your pizza?" he asked.

"Yeah, they did…"

"Man, I feel you, Satoshi," he said, sniffling as he was about to begin a sob story of food. He told me a story of when he lived in California, he bought a whole box of pepperoni pizza… but only to have it fall to the ground when he arrived home.

"I still ate it though," he finished his story.

"Gross, senpai… that's disgusting," I made a sick look on my face.

"You try passing up free food, Satoshi!" he retaliated.

"But off the floor? I'm surprised you haven't even gotten one case of food poisoning yet," I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I have an iron stomach, man!" he said as lifted up his blazer and punched himself in the stomach. "All of the girls love a man with a six pack!"

"With the way you eat, senpai? More like a six fat…" I joked, smiling as I watched Kurisu-senpai turn red with anger.

"So," he changed the subject, "you like Ui Hirasawa?"

"What! No, no, no! Senpai, it's not like that!" I waved my hands at him.

"Then what was that all about with the 'she makes my heart stop' stuff?" he grinned.

"I'm serious, senpai! I don't like her!" I angrily said.

"Calm down, Satoshi. Mou… I'm just kidding… or am I?"

"This is why I won't invite you to eat out on Saturday!" I said.

"Inviting? Me? EAT?!" Senpai quickly grabbed ahold of me and shook me. "FORGIVE ME, SATOSHI!" he got on his knees and cried. "LET ME EAT WITH YOU!"

"I don't know, senpai…" I kept an eye on him with the corners of my eyes and saw he was pouting.

"PLEASE, SATOSHI!" he got down on his knees. "I WILL BE A GOOD SENPAI FROM NOW ON."

"Fine, fine… you can come. Ritsu wanted me to invite you so you could meet everyone else from Sakuragaoka," I pushed him off of me. "It's this Saturday, by the way."

"Sakuragaoka? The school filled with the most beautiful girls in Osaka?!" he grabbed ahold of me once more. "Not like here in Osaka High, where we have the…" he scanned the room "… least attractive girls," he pointed to one of the members of the Literature Club, who was pretty attractive in my eyes.

She had longblack-bluish hair that was tied up into two ponytails which sat on her shoulders, both were tied with blue hair ties. From what I could remember, she was Akane Satō, a second-year at Osaka High and she was supposed to transfer to Sakuragaoka High School by the end of this term so she could join that schools Volleyball Club and mostly for Eri Taki, a childhood friend of hers. These were just rumors, of course.

Satō-senpai was usually a quiet and timid girl who would be influenced so easily, from past experience with her getting addicted to Ramune quickly because of Eri Taki… which is what I heard. I guess from Kurisu-senpais comment about her looks struck her to the heart, like most girls would feel if a guy said that.

"EH?!GAIJIN JERK!"

_***SLAP***_

Satō-senpai slapped Kurisu-senpai straight across his face, which earned the amazed looks of everyone else in the computer room. She then stomped away with a flushed face while Kurisu-senpai rubbed his cheek that had a hand mark on it.

"You'd better apologize, senpai…" I said to him, shaking my head in disappointment.

"Fine, fine… I will," he stood up and pushed his chair in. "Oh, I'll meet you outside the gates of Osaka High on Saturday, then we'll go to eat out."

"Sure, senpai," I smiled. "I'll see you later when you get back."

"Yeah. Ja ne, Satoshi," senpai waved before he took after Satō-senpai.

An hour later, I had finished my draft of Chapter 15 for _FFO, _I checked the time to see that it was close to meet Ritsu at Sakuragaoka, I looked out the window of the second-floor room and I could see Sakuragaoka in the distance, looking as grand as ever.

Senpai and I were supposed to hang out for a bit before I had to go pick up Ritsu, but he never came back. I turned off my computer and bid farewell to the students still in the computer room that were working on their novels. I exited the building and found myself in the courtyard of Osaka High, I saw a familiar figure sitting on one of the benches. It was Satō-senpai, looking bored as ever as she seemed to be waiting for someone.

Sighing, I walked out the opened gate and down the street to where I would meet Ritsu at Sakuragaoka, I looked at the tress around me and saw brown leaves fall down due to the autumn season we were in. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of my khakis and walked on, avoiding the slightly chilly fall breeze.

From the corners of my eyes, I saw Kurisu-senpai running back to Osaka High with tremendous speed, he was carrying a bundle of cherry blossom flowers and was in a hurry as I saw Satō-senpai waiting by the gate this time.

I watched the whole scene unfold as Kurisu-senpai was panting and he handed Satō-senpai the flowers he was rushing to get to the school a few seconds ago. Flowers? Smooth move for an apology, senpai.

He was mouthing words to Satō-senpai before running back into the courtyard of Osaka High, presumably to look for me and leaving a stunned girl holding flowers outside the gate. With quick reflexes, I pulled out my flip-phone and dialed his number, keeping an eye on the school as I walked.

"_Yo, Satoshi! I'm on my way!" _he cheerfully answered as he was still panting lightly.

"Senpai, I saw what you just did. Flowers? Smooth," I smirked.

"_From the computer room? Wow, I never knew the computer room had a good view of the front gates,"_ he completely avoided what I just said.

"But… I'm not there, I was walking down the street when I saw you rushing to get flowers to Satō-senpai," I said, turning the corner as I left the eyesight of the school.

"_Oh yeah… that's how I apologize, Satoshi!"_ he chuckled.

"Want to tell me what happened? I'm walking to Sakuragaoka, so I have time."

"_Uh… sure! So… I was running after her to apologize…" _he began his story. Senpai told me how Satō-senpai completely ignored him until he told her to wait for him, that was when he left to retrieve the flowers. Since he knew she would be leaving for Sakuragaoka by the time Christmas comes, he got her cherry blossom flowers since she also adored the Sakura trees. When he arrived with the flowers, he began his minute long apology and left her speechless. _"… she didn't say anything at all, so I told her I needed to find you and boom! Here we are."_

"That's… nice, senpai…" I said as I turned another corner and saw Sakuragaoka's gates with my sister and a couple other girls standing outside, clearly waiting for me.

"I have to go now, senpai."

"_Alright, later," _the line clicked and I shoved my phone into my blazers pockets as I arrived at the gates of Sakuragaoka, greeting the girls with the famous Tainaka grin. Next to my sister was Yui-senpai and Mio-senpai, who both smiled at me.

"Satoshi-kun!" my sister cried. "Do you know what time it is?!"

"Uh…" I looked at my watch, which said that I was five minutes early. "I'm early, Ritsu…"

"That's the problem! We still have to wait for Azusa-chan and Ui-chan to leave since they're walking home with us!"

"U-Ui-chan… ?" I repeated.

"Mhm! They're going the same way we are, so why not wait for them?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah… I get you," I said as I stood next to the girls, waiting for the front door of Sakuragaoka's entrance to open and reveal the formers.

"Ne ne, Satoshi-kun, you look just like Ricchan!" Yui-senpai tugged on my blazer as she pulled me closer to Ritsu.

"Told you, Yui," Mio-senpai agreed.

"A male version of Ricchan! I will call you 'Rikkun' from now on!" Yui-senpai cheerfully said.

"No," I said in a monotone voice, making Yui-senpai frown.

"Please, Satoshi-kun!" she pleaded.

"No."

"Aw… Satoshi-kun is mean, Ricchan…" Yui-senpai laid her head on my sister shoulders and sobbed.

"Get off me, Yui," Ritsu pushed Yui-senpai off her.

"Ricchan and Rikkun are mean, Mio-chan…" Yui-senpai sobbed even more.

"R-Rikkun?!" I yelled.

"Satoshi-kun," she corrected herself as she smiled.

"Your emotions change way to fast…" I sweat-dropped as she cheerfully clapped her hands together. Next thing I saw were two girls dashing towards us from the building of Sakuragaoka, I could make out Ui and Azusa were the two girls. The two of them panted as they joined us and greeted me.

I walked home with the five girls and we met an intersection, where Azusa and the two Hirasawa sisters bid us farewell. Ritsu and I walked Mio-senpai home since she lived just down the street from us and made our way to our own home as well.

"Let's get to practicing!" I said as I entered our empty home, since our parents don't arrive home from work at midnight.

"Sure, Satoshi…" my sister said in a lazy voice. "Just let me change," she marched up the stairs to her room.

An hour passed as I waited on the couch for Ritsu to tumble down the stairs. She never came. I made my way up to the second floor and found her in her pajamas, fast asleep on her bed and snoring like a baby. I sighed and closed her door to leave her to her slumber. I entered my own room and changed into my own pajamas and turned on my computer.

To shorten it, I didn't practice that day.

* * *

**[A/N] **Konnichiwa minna! Sorry for the late update, but I'll be sure to be more quick with the next chapter! Let's get started with the character analysis and information, Satoshi is up first! Also, on a note, **Akane Satō** and **Eri Taki** are _**not **_OC's, they are the girls' classmates in their third year. I just decided to give them a background story and stuff, so they'll appear more in the future!

**Name: **Tainaka Satoshi

**Age: **15

**Height: **170 cm (5'6)

**Weight: **55 kg (121 pounds)

**Birthday: **February 21st

**Hair & Eye Color: **Brown

**Also Known As: **Satoshi-kun, Tainaka-kun, Riku and Rikkun (mostly by Yui due to how much he resembles Ritsu), **My Kouhai **and **Homie **(only by Kurisu).

**Occupation: **First-year at Osaka High, member of the Literature Club. Student of Ritsu in drumming lessons.

**Short Description: **Satoshi Tainaka is an intelligent young man who aspires to become a writer one day. He and Ritsu usually switch roles as older brother and younger sister due to how laidback she is. He is usually emotionless due to how much idiocy and laziness he encounters every day. Even though he doesn't like to show his feelings, he loves his sister and will help her with anything she needs. He harbors feelings for a certain girl, but he doesn't show it.

**Likes: **Playing video games, eating junk food, writing, and making Kurisu-senpai mad.

**Dislikes: **Being teased by Ritsu, being called a 'male Ritsu', and doing hard work when forced to.

**Favorite Quote(s): **"You're an idiot, senpai." – Satoshi Tainaka, "Yosh! Let's practice!" – Satoshi Tainaka

Well I'm done for now! I'll see you guys next time on Chapter 3 of _Touched By An Angel_! Stay beautiful~

_**Don't forget to slap me with reviews. Reviews are heavily appreciated with this story… so slap me with them! Figuratively. **_

_**L8r Sk8rs~**_


	3. Chapter 3 - We Can Do This! Just Us!

**[A/N]** What's crackin' my fellow K-On fans?! I'm GearUnlocked, back with another chapter of _Touched By An Angel_! As always, I hope you enjoy and please leave any feedback or ideas in your reviews! R&R appreciated!

"Baka!" – Japanese

"**Idiot!" – English**

"_Baka!" – Japanese over the phone or in a memory._

"_**Idiot!" – English over the phone or in a memory.**_

Let's get started! ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do _**not **_own K-On. The only thing I really own is the OC, Kurisu Otomo.

* * *

**Touched By An Angel!**

**Chapter 3 – We Can Do This! Just Us!**

* * *

_***Bzzt, bzzt, bzzt***_

I opened my eyes and heard my phone rattling on the table, since I had set an alarm for today. I turned off the alarm on my phone and slowly rose to my feet, looking outside to see the sun barely over the horizon.

The week flew by and before I knew it, it was Saturday, the day that most kids can't wait to arrive. I heard snoring from the rest of my house, but I knew it was the time for my mother to make this morning's breakfast.

The Literature Club was a bit different due to Satō-senpai not showing up to the computer room lately. I've also noticed that Kurisu-senpai has been arriving earlier since his fateful apology to her on that warm afternoon. I've only seen her once since then, and that was when she was walking home one day and I bumped into her as I turned the corner to Sakuragaoka. She was wearing the same uniform that Ritsu and her friends wore, even the blue ribbon was correct too.

During the whole week, I grew closer and closer to Ui and Yui Hirasawa, but mostly Ui, as Ritsu and I walked home with them every day. We even exchanged numbers! Score!

I even got to know the Light Music Club's pianist and rhythm guitarist even more. I learned that Mugi-senpai is half-Finnish and half-Japanese and that she makes amazing tea. Like, really amazing! I even got my own cup and almost died at how sweet it was!

Azusa Nakano is a whole other story. I learned she was very cat-like and she didn't express her feelings often. High-five Azusa! I even learned that Yui-senpai called her 'Azunyan' often and even I got sucked in to calling her Azunyan a few times, every time I did she would get flustered and angry at the same time! It was cute!

I even got to know one of Ui's and Azusa's friend, Jun Suzuki. She was a bassist and was very talented, but she couldn't hold up to Mio-senpai. She often says things that offend people, but she's completely oblivious to it. To this day, she's still apologizing to me for eating my pizza a few nights ago.

Today was the day all of us would be hanging out for lunch and for Kurisu-senpai's introduction to the Light Music Club and their friends. We would be eating at Max Burger and spend the entire day at the Green Mall, doing various activities such as shopping and stuff. Hey, when you're the only guy out of a vote of seven girls to do something, what do you expect?!

I walked over to my cabinets and opened it, revealing my clothes and other personal belongings neatly stacked on top of one another. Being a carefree person when it comes to clothing, I settled on a white t-shirt that had blue colored sleeves, a pair of white knee socks, and cargo shorts to top it off. I figured that I would go with my black and white sneakers that I kept downstairs by the door, so I slipped into my slippers and marched downstairs to hear my mother's cooking make a hiss sound.

"Do I get the extra rice?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes from still being sleepy. My mother turned around and smiled at me.

"You're up early, Satoshi-kun," she went back to her cooking. "Are you and Ritsu doing something today?"

"Hai, we're going to eat at Max Burger and go to the Green Mall with her friends and Kurisu-senpai will come along," I responded to her as I took a seat at the table.

"Kurisu-senpai? Isn't that your friend from the Literature Club?" she asked me as the pan made another hissing noise.

"Mhm!" I said as she placed an empty plate on the table.

"How's your novel going anyway, Satoshi-kun?" she asked as she placed the rice cooker in the middle of the table and placed a scoop of rice on my plate.

"It's going great! I've almost finished the first set of chapters," I said as I stared down at my plate.

"That's good, Satoshi-kun," she said as she placed todays breakfast on the table. Teriyaki chicken and rice, with a side of orange juice, but I had more rice than the other plates did.

"Haha, Satoshi-kun! The extra rice is mine!" I heard Ritsu yell as she ran down the stairs. She was completely oblivious to the fact that I was already in the dining room, eating the extra rice she wanted.

"Too late, sis," I grinned at her as she entered the dining room. She had an angry look on her face as she sat down next to me and glared at me with pure anger and jealousy. She thanked my mom for the food and dove straight into her breakfast.

"No fair, you had an alarm!" she argued, stabbing her pair of chopsticks into a piece of teriyaki and picking it up, munching loudly on the meat.

"I have to go pick up Kurisu-senpai, y'know," I defended myself as I nibbled on my own piece of teriyaki. "I need to meet him by the school since he has no idea where the Green Mall is."

"Does he know where Max Burger is at?" Ritsu raised an eyebrow as she chewed on her food.

"Ew, sis… please finish eating before you talk," I said, making a face at her. "Anyway… yeah, he does. Apparently, he goes there every day to grab a burger and soda before he heads home."

"He must be a picture of health," Ritsu sarcastically said as she took a sip of her orange juice and burped.

"Disgusting, sis…" I groaned as I finished my last piece of teriyaki and drank all of my juice. I got up and pushed my chair in. I checked the time on my watch and it was time I should walk to Osaka High to meet with senpai. "I'll meet you guys at Max Burger, okay? Save us some seats."

"Mhm!" she gave me a thumbs up as she continued to chew on her food.

I bid my mom farewell and slipped into my black and white sneakers. I walked out the door and found myself walking down my usual path to Osaka High which didn't take long, considering that Osaka High and Sakuragaoka were close to where Ritsu and I lived.

Osaka High's building came into my view as I turned the corner. I saw a male figure leaning against the wall next to the gate, sporting a mean face. I could tell from far away that his black slicked-back hair was the guy I was looking for.

* * *

"Senpai, please pull your pants up…" I said as Kurisu-senpai waddled next to me.

"Man, don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful, Satoshi!" he argued as he pulled his pants up. I analyzed my penguin senpai and he wore very… western clothes. For one, he just wore a plain white t-shirt and black baggy pants with their sleeves rolled up to reveal the grey color underneath, to top it off he wore blue Converse shoes that he brought all the way from California.

"You're like a penguin, senpai," I snickered. His face turned red with anger and I scanned him. I saw his wallet in his right back pocket and a blue handkerchief in the left one. "What's with the handkerchief, senpai?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"This?" he asked, taking the handkerchief out of his pocket and holding it in his hand. "That's my heritage! That's all I got!" he yelled, pointing to the handkerchief.

"… really. That handkerchief is all you got?" I deadpanned.

"Well… not really, but it's… hey!" he was cut off by me snatching the handkerchief from his hands.

"What you used to do in California is heavily looked down upon here, senpai," I glared at him and then at the handkerchief. From the corner of my eyes, I saw a trash can on the other side of the street.

"Satoshi… don't do it!" he cried out. I ignored him and walked up to the trash can and threw the blue handkerchief into the waste bucket filled with half-eaten food and spilled drinks, leaving the handkerchief to get swallowed into the fold.

"NO!" Kurisu-senpai cried out as he went down on his knees. "Why Satoshi?!"

"Get up, senpai," I said as I walked up to him. "You're embarrassing yourself."

"That wasn't nice, y'know…" he said as stood up and dusted himself off. "I have more at my home anyway!" he pouted.

"Then why cry over one?" I glared at him.

"It's my favorite color!" he gave me a thumbs up with a huge grin on his face.

"You're such an annoyance, senpai…" I folded my arms.

"Hey, that's mean!" he looked away. I sighed and looked away as well. "I should've stayed home. I need to practice today anyway," he said.

"Practice what?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Guitar, of course!" he smiled.

I blinked at his comment. "You play guitar?"

"Bass too!" he smirked, noticing that I was dumbfounded that he played an instrument. "I also play a little piano, but I only know a few songs."

"When did you even play instruments? You've never mentioned that once at all," I deadpanned.

"Hmm… let's see…" he looked down at his shoes to find some sort of answer. "I started guitar in 3rd, bass in 5th… hmm… piano in 8th? Right before I moved here, I was playing the piano."

"What's up with the sudden jump from guitars to a piano all of a sudden?"

He looked at me with a sort of sad face, but then he shrugged it off. "I dunno."

"You never fail to amuse me, senpai," I chuckled.

"That's the beauty of life, Satoshi," he let out a small smile. "Life's an adventure, y'know."

The two of us continued our route down to Max Burger where we would meet the girls. Kurisu-senpai was quiet the entire time as we turned another corner. The breeze of the autumn season flew through us, it ran through my messy hair while Kurisu-senpais hair held its ground.

"I've noticed that Satō-senpai has been attending the computer room lately," I struck up a conversation as we walked. It was a topic I really wanted information out of, considering that she was always at the computer room.

"Yeah… I haven't seen her around school either," Kurisu-senpai agreed. "I wonder if it was what I said."

"But you apologized, senpai, she would've forgave you," I raised an eyebrow. "You _did _apologize, right?"

"Of course I did! I don't want someone to… forget it," he trailed off with a sad look on his face.

"Then why hasn't she been to school?"

"Like if I know, Satoshi…" he waved his hand in the air. "So, back to who your sisters' friends are. The one with thick eyebrows is…"

"That's Tsumugi Kotobuki. She's from Finland," I cheerfully said.

"Got it! What about the one with pigtails?" he asked me.

"That's Azunyan!" I smiled.

"Azunyan?" Kurisu-senpai raised an eyebrow at me.

"I mean Azusa Nakano, but we call her Azunyan due to how much she resembles a cat!"

"Alright… so, let me get this straight. Ritsu is your sister with the headband, Mio is the one with long black hair, Yui is the one with short brown hair, Tsumugi is the one with blonde hair and thick eyebrows, Azusa is the one with pigtails, Ui is the one with a short brown ponytail, and Jun is the one with…" he put his finger on his chin and thought for a moment. "… the one with bushy hair that is terrifyingly kept the same is... Jun Suzuki?"

"Correct!" I gave him a high-five as we neared Max Burger. "Don't forget to add _–san _at the end!"

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" Ritsu tapped her fingers on the table as she checked her watch.

"Mou, Ritsu, just be patient!" Mio scolded her as she took a seat next to her.

"Mio-chan, Ricchan… I'm hungry!" Yui whined as she and Ui took seats across the table from them. "Why did Rikkun have to go and pick up gaijin-san?" she cried.

"Onee-chan… don't be so rude…" Ui said with a warm smile.

"Gomen, gomen!" Yui said as she plopped down on the table.

"Ne, Yui-chan… how about some cheeseburgers with a vanilla milkshake later on?" Mugi suggested.

Yui shot up and looked at the pianist. "Yokai, Mugi-chan!" she said right before she plopped back down on the table and groaned.

"Sorry for being late!" Azusa said as she and Jun walked into the restaurant.

"Azunyan is here!" Yui looked up with a large grin on her face. She pounced on the smaller girl, who yelped in dissatisfaction.

"Not in public, Yui-senpai!" Azusa scolded her senpai and pushed Yui off of her, causing the former to pout.

"Azunyan is mean…" Yui said as she sunk back down into her chair.

"Yeah, sorry! I was having trouble with my hair!" Jun pointed to her bushy hair that always had the same look.

The six girls giggled at Jun as she took a seat next to Ui. Jun's hair was problematic and she couldn't change her hairstyle, no matter how much she washed it and dried her hair, it would always jump up and resume the same style as always.

"What are we going to do today?" Azusa asked.

"Eat at Max Burger and go down to the Green Mall!" Yui cheerfully said. "But we have to wait for Satoshi-kun and his friend first…"

Yui and Azusa continued their conversation and the other girls chimed in with ideas of what to do. While the five girls continued their conversation about their activities for the day, Ui turned to Ritsu, who was still looking out the window for her brother.

"Ritsu-senpai," Ui smiled.

"Whatcha need, Ui-chan?" Ritsu asked, facing the younger Hirasawa.

"Do you and onee-chan still have the dream to make it to Budokan?" Ui asked with a sincere look on her face.

"Mhm! That's HTT's main priority!" Ritsu cheerfully said. "We're focusing on Natsu Fest first, but Budokan's where we really want to go!"

"I see… Ritsu-senpai, I want you to know that I support your dreams!" Ui warmly smiled at the older Tainaka.

"Thanks for the support, Ui-chan! We could really use it, if only Satoshi-kun was like you," Ritsu grinned and gave Ui a thumbs up as something in the distance caught her eye. "Speak of the devil…" she said as she turned to see Satoshi in his regular clothes walking next to a… penguin? She didn't know, but the person walking next to Satoshi had the funniest walk she had ever seen.

"Is that Satoshi-kun? Who's he with?" Mio asked as everyone stared out to the streets of suburban Osaka. They all stared at the gaijin and scanned him with their heart-breaking glares.

"Ne ne, Ricchan, is that a penguin? When did Satoshi-kun become a bird trainer?" Yui tilted her head quizzically as she stared at the two Osaka High students in the distance.

"You mean a zookeeper, Yui-senpai?" Jun raised an eyebrow at her airheaded senpai.

"Don't penguins belong in aquariums though, Jun-chan?" Ritsu looked at her bushy haired kouhai.

"Oh, right, right. Penguins _do _belong in aquariums! My bad, Ritsu-senpai," Jun giggled at her blunder.

"Eh? But I thought penguins could fly?" Yui tilted her head quizzically.

"Enough with the penguin stuff already!" Mio scolded them. "They're coming!"

* * *

"Yo," I waved to the seven girls as Kurisu-senpai and I walked into Max Burger. I noticed that most of the girls wore regular pants and t-shirts. Y'know, the casual stuff, I wouldn't blame them, we just got out of summer vacation and it was pretty damn hot here in Japan.

"Ohayou, Satoshi-kun!" they greeted me. I pulled up a seat next to Azusa and plopped down, sighing. I looked at Kurisu-senpai and realized he had left to go order his own food, not even wanting to wait for the rest of us. I felt a small poke to my right and faced a certain guitarist.

"So, is that gaijin-kun?" Yui-senpai eagerly asked me. "He can speak English, right? I can't even understand a single word they say in that language!" she cheerfully said.

"Don't be so proud of that, senpai…" Azusa groaned.

I sighed as well and faced Yui-senpai again. "Hai, that's him," I answered her question and pointed to Kurisu-senpai, who was engaging in a friendly conversation with the cashier. He said something to her and she covered her mouth, holding in her laughter as she gave him a cup filled with soda.

"He's tall," Yui-senpai blurted out. "Is he taller than you, Rikkun?"

"You're still going on with that…" I trailed off. "Hai, he is."

"He's like the… statue of democracy? Except he isn't green! He's only tall!" she eagerly said, which made Azusa and I sigh.

"… You mean the Statue of Liberty, senpai?" Azusa asked her.

"Yeah! Yeah! Ne, Azunyan, how do you know about it so much? We learn about American states in second-year, no?" she asked her kouhai.

"It's called the internet, senpai," my cat-like friend answered her.

Yui-senpai gasped in astonishment. It really made me wonder how someone like her hasn't been infected with the disease that is the sociality of the internet. People on the internet would act like idiots, but… not trying to be rude to Yui-senpai… but she is most likely a natural born airhead.

"Isn't the statue of hypocrisy in Florida, the golden state?" Yui-senpai asked with a smile on her face.

"The Statue of LIBERTY, senpai," Azusa strained, "is located in New York… which is the…" she trailed off.

"The Empire State," I finished for her with a smile. "I have a bunch of friends that live there."

"Oi, Satoshi," Ritsu called me out. "Online friends don't really count as friends if you call them by their usernames all day," she chuckled, earning a bonk on the head from Mio-senpai.

"Baka! Don't be so mean to your little brother!" Mio-senpai scolded her and everyone laughed at Ritsu, who was pouting the whole time.

"Anyways, back on topic," I turned back to the Yui-senpai and Azusa while Ritsu and Mio-senpai continued their conversation with Jun and Mugi-senpai. "Do you guys have any questions that you want to know about Kurisu-senpai?"

"What's his name?" Yui-senpai asked. Oblivious to that I just mentioned his name.

"Kurisu Otomo, he's a second-year at Osaka High," I answered her, figuratively topping the ice cream with a cherry since I added his year.

Yui-senpai 'oohed' in amusement and turned to Ui, who hasn't said a thing to me since I arrived. I looked to see why and found her talking with Ritsu and the others. Ui turned to see me and smiled at me. My god, that smile and those eyes, kill me now… wait, no! I was kidding!

"I have another question, Rikkun!" Yui-senpai raised her hand as if I was a teacher. I pointed at her and she smiled. "Why does gaijin-kun walk like a penguin?"

"Apparently it's big in America to walk like a penguin," I nervously chuckled.

"He kinda looks like Mio and Azusa," Ritsu butted in, grinning the whole time. Mio-senpai and Azusa gave each other looks of worry as if they had been through this before.

"I see the resemblance, Ritsu-senpai," Jun agreed with her. "Black hair and grey eyes, the gaijin looks like their older brother," she snickered.

"Oi, Mio, Azusa," Ritsu called out to the two girls. "Stand next to the gaijin for a family picture!" she teased them.

"You treat him like some sort of tourist attraction or something…" I sweat-dropped, growing tired of waiting, I looked back at the counter to see Kurisu-senpai being handed his tray of food. He made his way back to our table and sat down at the table next to us, much to our confusion. The girls looked at me with confused faces and I shrugged, before turning to Kurisu-senpai.

"Senpai?" I called out to him. He looked up at me with a blank face.

"Huh?"

"Why are you… sitting over there?" I pointed to the almost vacant table.

"Your table's full," he said, picking up one of his French fries and munching it down. I looked at our table and realized that it was indeed full. On the right side of the table, we sat; Ui, Yui-senpai, Azusa, and I. While on the right the other four sat; Ritsu, Mio-senpai, Mugi-senpai, and Jun.

"Just grab a seat and move it next to us, gaijin!" Ritsu grinned.

"G-gaijin?" Kurisu-senpai stuttered. "Last time I checked, I'm full-Japanese," he bit down into his cheeseburger.

"Hai, but you're an outsider," Ritsu argued. I glared at her but she didn't seem to notice. "Join us or be known as an outsider forever!"

Kurisu-senpai sighed before he stood up. He pulled his pants up and looked at me and the seven girls. He picked up his tray and sat down at the table two tables down, much to my sisters annoyance.

"Oi!" Ritsu stood up. "What do you think you're—"

_***SLAP***_

The six of us turned to see Ritsu rubbing her forehead and Mio-senpai rubbing her hand. Mio-senpai had just slapped Ritsu's forehead, leaving a large red hand mark on my sisters… large forehead.

"Itai! Why, Mio-chuan~?!" Ritsu pleaded, grabbing the air before her as if she was losing something.

"Baka! Don't be so rude!" Mio-senpai yelled.

The two were about to engage in an argument before laughter filled the restaurant. **"Now that shit was funny!" **we turned to see Kurisu-senpai covering his face with his hands, failing to conceal his laughter. "Alright, you win!" he stood up and dragged a chair along with him, setting it on the side of our table, he plopped down and grinned.

"Good plan, Mio," Ritsu nudged Mio-senpai.

"It was no plan, baka," Mio-senpai folded her arms and looked away in anger.

"So, gaijin-kun! Do you have a name?" Yui-senpai rudely asked Kurisu-senpai.

"I already told you his name, senpai…" I sighed.

"Kurisu Otomo," he smiled at the guitarist. "But back in Cali, they called me Chris."

"You look an awful lot like Mio-chan and Azunyan," Yui-senpai pointed to the two girls. "Are you related to them?!"

"Uh…"

"Are you their long lost onii-chan, Otomo-kun?" Mugi-senpai asked him.

"Um…"

"Oi, gaijin-kun, are you afraid of barnacles?" Ritsu grinned. "Because Mio here—itai!" Ritsu rubbed the newly found bump on her head and pouted. "Why only me, Mio?!" she cried.

"Forgive her, Otomo-kun," Mio-senpai looked at him.

"It's nothing, really," he smiled at the bassist. She turned a bright red and looked away.

"Oi, senpai," I nudged him. "This is Houkago Tea Time, they're a band at Sakuragaoka."

"Really? It's nice to meet you all," he said with a smirk.

"I'm Ritsu Tainaka! The leader of HTT and president of the Light Music Club!" my sister stood up and placed her hands on her hips, standing as if she was a superhero.

"And the drummer who is always off-beat! Yeah!" Yui-senpai joined Ritsu, who slowly slumped down in sadness due to Yui-senpai's unintended remark about her drumming. "I'm Yui Hirasawa! The guitarist of HTT! Oh wait! I forgot Gitah at home!" she wailed as she sat down.

"Huh?" Kurisu-senpai looked at me for assistance, but I only shrugged.

"She likes her guitar a lot," Mugi-senpai smiled at Kurisu, "I'm Tsumugi Kotobuki, pianist and official tea maker of HTT!" she tilted her head while her smile was glued to her face.

"No way! _The _Tsumugi Kotobuki? Daughter of Hirano Kotobuki, Founder and CEO of _Kotobuki Enterprises_?!" Kurisu-senpai eagerly asked, earning a slight nod from Mugi-senpai. "I go to your musical center downtown all the time! That's where I got my _Fender Stratocaster _from too!"

"Eh? You play guitar?" Ritsu asked.

"Damn right I do. I play a little bass too, but it's hard to find left-handed basses now-a-days, so I'm stuck with my old _Fender Jazz Bass _in custom paint."

"You play left-handed bass too?!" I shouted out, learning more about my senpai that I was *supposedly* best friends with.

"I also play piano, just a bit," he said, making a gesture with his hands. "Mostly guitar, though."

"No way…" the girls said.

"I'm just kidding though!" Kurisu-senpai chuckled, then winked, "or am I serious? The world will never know!"

"It was starting to sound like you were a Gary-Stu character, Otomo-kun," Mugi-senpai chuckled.

"Yeah, she's right," Ritsu agreed with her. "If you went on saying that you were the most popular kid at Osaka High or something, that's just way too…" she trailed off.

"Actually, I'm one of the outcasts, but I'm not picked on due to my appearance," Kurisu-senpai smiled. "Apparently, my appearance is judged more here than back in SoCal."

"_SoCal_? What's that?" Azusa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, pigtails," he said. Did he really just call Azusa 'pigtails'? Dang, no wonder she turned red with anger. "SoCal means South California," Kurisu-senpai answered her. As he was about to move on to talking about something that was probably stupid and irrelevant, a voice rose up.

"Well… back on subject. This here is the infamous Mio Akiyama!" Ritsu pounced on Mio-senpai and hugged her, causing everyone to stare at the two of them. "Bassist of HTT and our Dangerous Queen—itai!"

Ritsu rubbed her head while we all giggled at the two childhood friends' relationship, you could easily tell that they love one another no matter what.

Ritsu nudged Kurisu-senpai and loudly whispered. "She's also a leftie," making him raise his eyebrows in interest before turning his attention to Yui-senpai.

"Our kouhai! Azunyan!" Yui-senpai glomped onto the younger girl whop yelped as she pet the rhythm guitarists' head.

"I'm Azusa Nakano," Azusa broke free from Yui-senpai's grip and bowed, only to be hugged again by her senpai.

"Who are these two?" Kurisu-senpai asked as he looked at me then at Jun and Ui.

"Yo, gaijin! I'm Jun Suzuki, friend of HTT and all that jazz!" Jun gave him a thumbs up.

"Gaijin…" Kurisu-senpai glared at her then turned his attention to Ui. "You look an awful lot like Hirasawa-san over there."

"That's funny…" Ui giggled, "because I'm her little sister!"

Kurisu-senpai's eyes widened in astonishment. "Wow, you two look just like twins if your hair was down," he chuckled. "Have you got that before?"

"Hai, we have!" the Hirasawa sisters simultaneously answered, which made everyone laugh.

"So, there you have it, senpai," I butted in. "HTT and their affiliates!" he nodded towards me before scanning the members of HTT once more.

"It's a pleasure. Akiyama-san, Tainaka-san, Hirasawa-san, Kotobuki-san, and Nakano-san, let me treat you to some food. It's the least I can do," he smiled as he pulled his wallet out.

"Eh? For what? We haven't done anything to you," Ritsu raised an eyebrow.

"Just for your performance at Sakuragaoka High School last year during the school festival, you all played your hearts out which is what I love to see," he cleared his throat. "And… the attention you must have got after the end of your performance…"

I wondered what he was talking about. The only thing I remembered from the school festival for Sakuragaoka last year was what Ritsu showed me… oh my God. I remember that Mio-senpai tripped and her… _pantsu_ was exposed to the public that viewed their performance that day. Lucky for her that only Ritsu has the copy of the performance, but hides it from Mio-senpai.

"… you saw?" Mio-senpai asked as she seemed light-headed.

"Eh? No, I was told by a couple of guys who go to Osaka High. I was there, but I left right after your performance because of… an accident," Kurisu-senpai said.

"It reached all the way to Osaka High?!" Mio-senpai panicked and her brain blew a fuse due to the embarrassment she was trying to fight back, but lost… as usual. She laid on the table, motionless and whining 'nobody will marry me'.

"So… we're getting free food?" Yui-senpai asked as she tried to bring Mio-senpai back, but to no avail. Her eyes beamed with stars as she practically begged for food. "We haven't eaten yet, so…"

"You haven't eaten yet?" Kurisu-senpai asked as he put his hamburger down. "Come with me, I have no idea what you four want."

Yui-senpai, Mugi-senpai, and Ritsu stood up as they followed Kurisu-senpai, who pulled up his pants. "I'll just order for Mio, I know her well enough to know what she wants," Ritsu said as they walked to the counter.

I watched the four of them order their food and wait by the counter for it to be brought out to them. I felt a small poke to my arm and brown met with light-brown eyes.

"Satoshi-kun, I have something to ask you," Ui said.

Is it if I like her? No way! Oh my God, I feel myself blowing up with blushes right now. "What do you need, Ui-chan?" I asked her, feeling my face heat up.

"Do you know about Ritsu-senpai's dream?" she tugged on the sleeve of my t-shirt. "Both her and onee-chan have the same one!"

"The one about Budokan?" I asked her.

"Yes! That one! Ne, Satoshi-kun… I want to ask you for a favor…" she looked at me and then turned away with a bright red face. "Will you…"

"Will I what?" I bluntly asked, demanding an answer.

"Will you help me to make their dream come true?" she asked with a serious face.

I already knew that by helping Ui to achieve the dream of Ritsu and Yui-senpai, I would grow close Ui while making my sister and her friends happy, which is what I've always wanted them to be.

"I will," I said without hesitation. I watched as Ui's face lit up with happiness before I felt her wrap her arms around me, in a tight hug.

"We can do this, Satoshi-kun!" she said as she nuzzled her face into my chest, making me deeply blush.

"Y-yeah, we can…" I said as she continued to hug me tight.

She looked up at me with gratitude. "Let's make their dreams come true, Satoshi-kun!"

We heard someone clear their throat. Ui let go of me and we saw the culprit who cleared their throat, Jun.

"If you two lovebirds are done, I'm so hungry," she said, rubbing her stomach. "Otomo-senpai didn't even offer to buy us food."

"That's because I'm going to buy you two food," I said, raising my wallet in the air. "Jun, stay with Mio-senpai. Ui, let's go pick out what you want to eat!"

"Yokai…" Jun said as she slumped down in her seat while Ui and I walked up to the counter. We walked by the others, who were carrying their trays of food. Kurisu-senpai carried his food tray along with a second one, presumably for Mio-senpai.

"So, what do you want?" I asked as Ui and I stood side-by-side.

"Just buy Jun-chan some food," she replied.

"What about you? Aren't you hungry?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, no! I'm fine!" Ui waved her hands in the air. "No need to buy me food—"

_***Grrrrrroowwwwlll***_

I looked at Ui as she touched her stomach. "Yeah, I'm buying you food," I said as I ordered Jun a cheeseburger and fries.

"Please! I don't want to be a burden, let me just share with you!" Ui pleaded.

"Fine…" I said as I changed my order of a cheeseburger to a large order and two drinks. The cashier happily gave me my tray of food and we made our way back to the table and joined everyone else.

By the time everyone had finished eating, we were all full. Well, I wasn't _that _full. I shared my food with Ui and she quickly devoured the fries and my cheeseburger, leaving me with a drink and my own fries, which I shared half of them with her. It was a win for me though, I could see Ui's warm smile every time she looked at me.

We spent the rest of our day walking around the Green Mall in Osaka, which is called _Namba Parks_. I ended up spending my money on a pair of _Pro-Mark Japanese White Drumsticks _and a green t-shirt that read _'Annoyed' _with a yellow annoyance emoji face. The girls on the other hand, dragged Kurisu-senpai and I to those shops made for girls. They even tried to make us get our nails done, which Kurisu-senpai almost did before I saved him from the tyranny of the feminine dominance in the group. They all ended up buying those fluffy outfits that most girls wore in these times.

Kurisu-senpai ended up buying a new pair of Converse sneakers, that came in two-tone colors; grey and blue. He also bought a new royal blue handkerchief, much to my annoyance that I would have to throw it away in the future.

We ended our day at _5:30_ when it would be dinner time at our respective homes. Kurisu-senpai offered to stay at the Mall for a bit.

"Why don't you just go home right now with all of us?" I asked, sitting next to him as he sat near a fountain.

"I don't like to go home to an empty house," he answered, looking at the water.

"Is that why you stay at school so late?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nope," he shook his head. "It's getting close to dinner time, shouldn't you guys be leaving now?"

"Y-yeah…" I said as he shook my hand. We all said farewell to him and left him to sit at the fountain, where I would see him toss a coin in there as we left. Soon we had to say farewell to Mugi-senpai and Azusa, since their homes were fairly near.

Ui and Yui-senpai walked with Ritsu and me as usual as we dropped Mio-senpai off to her house. I offered to take both Hirasawa sisters home so they wouldn't be attacked, which would be very uncommon here, but hey! Who wants to take that risk?!

Yui-senpai happily skipped ahead of Ui and I as we walked. Ui poked me and we met face-to-face again. This happens a lot. But I like it!

"Satoshi-kun… after dinner, please… may I talk to you?" she asked me.

"Uh… I don't see why not. Where do you want to talk?" I asked her.

"On _EpicChat_!" she cheerfully said. "I have something important that _we _have to discuss."

I knew what _EpicChat _was… it was the turn of the century for social websites. What it had to offer was amazing, there was video chat, voice chat, classic type chats. All of that crammed into one website. I only despised it because it was too mainstream and every 'popular' guy or girl had to have one. It was also a place of constant cyber-bullying, which I hate with a sick and twisted feeling.

"Uh… sure, just add me. _**OsakaWriter**_," I gave her my username, to which she giggled to.

"That's… very creative…" she giggled.

"Hey… ! Don't make fun of me," I pouted. What the hell am I doing?!

"Gomen, gomen!" she giggled a little more before she cleared her throat. We had arrived at the beautiful household of the Hirasawas.

"Thanks for the day, Rikkun!" Yui-senpai waved to me before she entered the house, leaving Ui and I to the warm evening of autumn.

"Satoshi-kun… I just want to thank you for everything you've done today," she smiled.

"It's nothing…" I rubbed the back of my head as I felt my face flush.

"Well… here!" she hugged me tight and quickly let go.

"W-what…" I muttered as she ran to the steps of her house.

"Don't forget to go on after dinner! Ja ne, Satoshi-kun!" she waved before she closed the door, leaving me outside.

I walked home by myself and as soon as I arrived, I sat down at the table where I found my sister and father already chewing down into their food. I picked at my plate and though about what Ui wanted to say to me, probably something about my sister and HTT.

Then I realized. She always leaves me speechless.

I kind of like that.

* * *

**[A/N] **Yahello! Back here for another character analysis and information. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took some time due to school and stuff. Being a sophomore really cuts into my time since I need to start volunteering. –tear–

Anyways, who do YOU want to see next on our character information? Jun, Azusa, Yui? Or maybe the OC, Kurisu? That's all up for you to decide!

**Name:** Hirasawa Ui

**Age:** 14-15

**Height:** 154 cm (5'0)

**Weight:** 50 kg (110 pounds)

**Birthday:** February 22nd

**Hair & Eye Color:** Light Brown

**Also Known As: **Ui-chan, Hirasawa-san.

**Occupation:** First-year at Sakuragaoka High School.

**Short Description: **Ui Hirasawa is a more skilled, knowledgeable, mature, dependable, and younger version of Yui. Despite that, she loves her sister to death and will do anything to accomplish her sister's dream, even if she is harmed along the journey. Just like her sister, she's a fast learner and it is very easy for Ui to accomplish almost every task she is handed.

**Likes: **Satoshi-kun… well maybe. The world will never know, probably. She likes to cook for her sister and to play her sisters guitar when offered. Singing, she has a beautiful voice.

**Dislikes: **Almost nothing, she enjoys almost every aspect of life except the true reality of the corporate world.

**Favorite Quote(s): **"Leave it to me, onee-chan." – Ui Hirasawa, "Let's make their dreams come true, Satoshi-kun!" – Ui Hirasawa

That's it for now! I'm GearUnlocked, signing off~ I'll see you all at Chapter 4!

_Stay classy!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Time To Prepare!

**[A/N] **Hey everybody! Back with Chapter 4. Usual, usual, I don't own K-On! Let's get crackin'!

oh waitttt. I got a question. It's about the pairings.

The main pairing of the story is **Satoshi x Ui** of course. Then there's **Yui x Gitah **:3 but in all seriousness, I have no idea. Let's just go with the flow. There won't be a pairing with Kurisu, since I know most people hate OC's paired with canon characters. But hey, if people grow to love that Loc, why not? :P

Well, maybe **Kurisu x Akane. **

Anyways, let's get to it! Enjoy! Reviews appreciated, as always. R&R!

* * *

**Touched By An Angel!**

**Chapter 4 – Time To Prepare!**

* * *

_You have logged in. Welcome back, __**OsakaWriter**__!_

There I sat on _EpicChat_, waiting for Ui to send me an invite. She told me to meet her on _EpicChat_ after I finished eating. Without pausing, I made my way home and finished everything on my plate in under 10 minutes so I could meet up with her.

_**OsakaWriter**__, you're getting popular! Friend request from user: __**Ooo~eee~**__! You now have 1 pending request, 0 notifications, 0 messages. You currently have three friends online, why not chat with them?_

I chuckled at the obvious username Ui had made. I clicked accept and I entered her current chat room, which was occupied by her and another user and nobody was using their webcams. I plugged in my earphones into my computer's tower and stuck them in my ears.

_**Ooo~eee~: **__Oh, Satoshi-kun! Hi! We were about to start anyway, so welcome!_

_**OsakaWriter: **__Yo. Who's this?_

_**JunjouBomber: **__Take a wild guess, baka. I'm busy fixing my hair._

_**OsakaWriter: **__Azusa? I knew it took time to fix your pigtails!_

_**Ooo~eee~: **__Hehe!_

_**JunjouBomber: **__-.- I'm going to get food. _

I laughed at how annoyed Jun must be right now. Lately, she's been getting closer to me and you could say we're friends, I guess. She still apologizes for the pizza, but it's been dimming down recently since it was just pizza.

_**OsakaWriter: **__Ui-chan, why don't we video chat? _

_**Ooo~eee~: **__Sure! Just let me fix my hair, you can set up yours now!_

I clicked the video chat button and a black screen appeared for a second before I could see myself on the screen of my computer, I fixed my hair a bit since it seemed a bit off. I waited for a few second before I saw another black screen pop up, shoving the screen containing me into the corner as it secured dominance. In a second, I saw the angel I saw almost every day, Ui Hirasawa.

"_Gomen about my hair, Satoshi-kun," _she said as she brushed her bangs back. Her hair looked the same as always, that small brown ponytail tied with a yellow ribbon always made me admire how beautiful she was. She wore pink _Apple _earphones in both her ears while wearing a blue t-shirt that read _'Girls Pop'_.

"N-no! You look very p-pretty!" I felt my face heat up and I turned away.

Ui let out a small, adorable gasp and her face turned red. "Thank you… you don't look so bad yourself," she said with a smile.

I looked at her room and found it to be very bright, most likely because of the lights. I could see Ui's bed, the covers were orange and white stripes and just right behind her bed, I could see a cabinet. Her room was fairly neat, while mine was a mess.

_**JunjouBomber: **__Oi… what are you two doing? :3_

Ui and I jumped in terror as we realized that Jun was there… behind her screen watching us as we talked. She didn't even tell us that she had returned, let alone tell us she was watching.

"Jun?! Why aren't you on video chat?" I demanded.

_**JunjouBomber: **__My hair is all messed up! :(_

"When is it not…" I muttered, resting my head on my left hand.

_**JunjouBomber: **__Fine then! Hmph!_

Before I knew it, a third black screen filled my computer and Ui and I were pushed to the top left and right corners while Jun's screen secured dominance.

"_There! You happy now?!" _Jun folded her arms and glared at me as I saw her bushy hair the same as always. She too wore pink _Apple _earphones in her ears with a white tank-top on… I could even see her purple bra. Come on, Jun… I looked at her room and it was covered in pink and white wallpaper, she even had some posters for some Jazz bands I didn't know.

"Wow, that's a pretty nice room, Jun! Didn't know you liked the color pink," I chuckled.

"_Oh yeah? Well at least my room isn't a pigsty!" _she smirked. I looked behind me and frowned at the sight of my own room. It was dark with only my desktop light shining, I could see my dirty clothes on the floor of my room, my bed was a mess, and my cabinet was opened revealing even more unorganized items.

"Touché…" I groaned. Ui and Jun giggled at me. "Are we going to start yet?" I raised an eyebrow.

"_Oh yeah!" _Ui responded. She cleared her throat and cracked her knuckles, which made little cute pops. _"So, guys, we're going to talk about HTT and Budokan!" _she raised her hand in the air.

"_Knew it," _Jun blurted out. _"But I'm in!"_

"Same here," I said, sitting up a bit in my chair with excitement. "What's the topic about?"

"_What should HTT wear when they make it to Budokan?"_ Ui cheerfully asked.

"Aren't you thinking ahead a bit…" I deadpanned.

"_Right, right. Eto…" _Ui put a finger on her chin and entered her train of thought while Jun plucked at her hair, entering her own thoughts.

"… how about _how _they are going to make it to Budokan? We should start small. Maybe after the school festival… Natsu Fest?" I suggested.

"_That's a good one, Satoshi-kun!" _Ui quickly pulled out a pen and paper and wrote something down, presumably my idea. _"Keep going!" _she smiled.

"Uh…" I looked away.

"_Oh! I know! What song they should play at Natsu Fest!" _Jun yelled.

"Do you have to yell?!" I barked, taking my earphones out of my ears and rubbing my ears. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked like Jun's idea was turned down due to her frowning and Ui awkwardly smiling.

"_What about you, Satoshi-kun? There was Natsu Fest?" _Ui asked, tapping the pen lightly on her cheek.

"Maybe we should start smaller… I mean, HTT isn't well known around the area yet. We should mainly focus on the School Festival for now," I said, remembering that HTT was mostly well known at Sakuragaoka High and parts of Osaka High, mainly Mio-senpai due to her looks by the males of Osaka and the jealous girls.

"_When's the School Festival again?" _Ui asked.

"I have no idea," I shrugged. "Jun?"

"_Uh… maybe we should ask one of them?" _Jun asked, referring to the members of HTT.

"No… they would get suspicious and wonder why you _two_ don't even know when your own school festival is," I sighed and shook my head.

"_Hey, that's mean!" _Jun pouted. All of a sudden, I saw her hair poof up even more. _"Guys, tomorrow's Sunday right?" _she asked us.

"Yeah… why?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"_It'll be really sunny tomorrow, I know it," _she smiled.

"What…" I arched my eyebrows at her. "How do you know?"

"_My hair told me," _she giggled.

"That's… what…" I looked at Ui. "Ui-chan?"

"_I think I know someone," _Ui smiled.

"Eh?" Jun and I stared at the smiling Hirasawa with confusion.

* * *

"Sawako-sensei!" Ui called out, running towards the bespectacled teacher. It was Monday of a new week, she had recently arrived to school to question Sawako before class started.

"Ah… Hirasawa-san," she smiled. "What is it?"

"Sensei…" Ui panted. "When's the school festival?"

"Eh? So your class hasn't been preparing yet?" Sawako raised an eyebrow.

"We haven't even discussed the school festival in class yet, Horigome-sensei is currently talking about _Romeo and Juliet_," Ui answered in a soft-spoken voice that called for help.

"That's just like him…" Sawako sighed. "I'll speak to him about it later on. Is that all you needed, Hirasawa-san?"

"Ano… sensei… when's the school festival? You didn't answer me," Ui giggled.

"Oh. Right, right… let's see…" Sawako looked through the clipboard she carried. "In two weeks."

"T-two weeks?!" Ui gasped. "That's not enough time to get people hyped up for onee-chan's performance…" she said under her breath.

"What was that, Hirasawa-san?" Sawako raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Nothing, sensei!" Ui waved her off before turning around. As she was about to walk away, she felt someone grab her shoulder. Ui gasped in fright and turned around to find Sawako glaring at her.

"What are you planning, Hirasawa-san?" Sawako tilted her head quizzically to the side, letting go of Ui.

"It's nothing, sensei! It was just about Osaka High…" Ui trailed off, looking for an answer.

"Osaka High?" Sawako questioned. "The school filled with… boys? Did they do something?"

"No, it's that somebody from Osaka High is helping me with getting HTT to fulfill their dreams of playing at Budokan!" Ui quickly said, but instantly covered her mouth as she was supposed to keep it a secret.

"Budokan? Isn't that raising the bar a bit _too _high?" Sawako pushed her glasses up with astonishment.

"Yeah… I got that from a certain _someone_ already…" Ui sighed.

* * *

"Ah-choo!" I sneezed. I wiped my nose with my blazers sleeve, not giving a damn. It was a warm Monday morning and I was making my way to class before the bell rang, but Kurisu-senpai offered to come.

"Yo, Satoshi. You alright?" Kurisu-senpai asked, patting my back.

"I'm not choking on anything, senpai…" I glared at him.

"Hey man, you need a pat on the back anyway," he blinked, "you seem a bit more of a meanie than usual," he snickered.

"Only because you're an idiot," I said, shrugging his hand off of me.

"Proves my point!" he happily said, not showing any concern that I just called him an idiot.

"Proves my point that you're an idiot too…" I sighed.

"So… what was wrong?" he asked me.

"I just had a feeling that somebody was talking about me," I shrugged before sniffling again.

"Oooh! Could it be Ui-chan?" Kurisu-senpai chuckled. I felt my face turn red in embarrassment.

"Why don't you worry about your tie, senpai?" I hissed.

"Aah! You're right! This damn tie!" he yelled, turning his attention to the blue tie around his neck, tugging on it and stretching it away from his face. "I hate ties!"

"Oh my…" I shook my head.

"Satoshi…" I heard a trapped voice say. I looked to my right and found a blue Kurisu-senpai who was choking due to him tightening his tie too much. "Help…" he cried.

"I swear, how are you having trouble with this?" I sighed as I tugged on his tie, which released him from its constricting grip. He took a deep breath before continuing to walk with me.

"I just don't do ties, y'know?" he said.

"I can see that…" I sighed before I looked out the window of the hallways at the building in the distance. I could see Sakuragaoka High School and how grand it always appeared to be. "Was Ui-chan really talking about me?" I asked myself.

"Yes… was she?" I looked down to see Kurisu-senpai kneeling in-front of me, looking at Sakuragaoka High as well. "The relationship of Ui-chan and Satoshi is something we all should look into…" he grinned.

"Baka!" I jumped back as he laughed at me.

* * *

"You're getting help from Tainaka-kun? Tainaka-san's younger brother?" Sawako asked as she sat down at her office desk.

"Hai, sensei," Ui responded. "Have you met him before?"

"Nope, but I've heard that he's like a male Ritsu… in appearance," she fixed the papers on her desk.

Ui giggled. "Yeah… he is. I've only known him for a week, but he's a really good guy," she smiled.

"I see. Well, as long as those Osaka High kids aren't doing anything bad, they're fine with me," Sawako returned the smile. "But know this, Hirasawa-san… the boys from Osaka High will tear your heart out and rip it to shreds right in-front of you…" she hissed.

"No, no! Sensei! It's not like that!" Ui frantically waved her hands. "Satoshi-kun's just a friend!"

"I was kidding," Sawako said as she took a sip of her coffee. "Anyways, I'll be talking to Horigome about your classes' participation in the school festival, maybe his wig has drowned out his common sense…"

"Horigome-sensei wears a wig?" Ui asked.

"Mhm. He's as bald as a newborn's butt cheek," Sawako giggled.

"Ah-ha… I see, sensei," Ui awkwardly smirked. "I need to head to class now, so…"

"Go, Hirasawa-san," Sawako shooed her away. "Any more problems, just come find me!"

"Hai!" Ui said as she stepped outside the office. She saw a familiar face in the crowd of girls and smiled at her long-time friend, Jun Suzuki.

"Yo, Ui," Jun waved.

"Jun-chan!" Ui waved back. Jun joined her friend at her side and the two walked on to their classroom, which they would find an awaiting Nakano.

"Ohayou," Azusa smirked as she sat down. Jun and Ui approached her with serious faces and the young kitty was confused by their body language.

"Azusa, we have to tell you something," Jun said with the most serious face she could muster.

"Eh?" Azusa squeaked in fear.

* * *

"So, it's in two weeks?" I asked as I took a sip of coffee. Apparently, Ui and Jun thought it would be wise to spill the beans to _both _Sawako-sensei _and _Azusa…

"Mhm!" Ui cheerfully said. I've got to admit, she's got a pretty peppy attitude.

"Why am I being dragged into this…" Azusa mewed.

"We need someone to pass on our ideas to the others! It can't be one of us or we'll be caught," Jun answered her, patting her friend on the back.

"Yeah, we will," I agreed with her. Ui nodded along and Azusa just groaned.

"So, what are you three planning again" Azusa raised an eyebrow at us.

"We're going to see it through that HTT makes it to Budokan!" I answered her. She had a surprised look on her face before she sunk back into a blank expression.

"Budokan? Isn't that a little _too _high of an expectation?" Azusa deadpanned.

"Oh, come on, Azusa…" Jun pleaded. "Even you have hopes of making it to Budokan with how well HTT's doing!"

"We've never even done a performance yet," Azusa sighed.

"Well… not with you included, that is," I awkwardly said.

"Yeah…"

Jun cleared her throat and everyone looked at her. She pulled out her phone, which was an iPhone 4 that released earlier this year. It was in a purple and black cover with a small happy emoticon sticker.

"So, Azusa, so far we have… this," she showed her a list of what the three of us planned last night over _EpicChat_. Azusa was quite stunned at the amount of hard work we put into our list of plans for HTT and a small smirk arose on her face before it faded away.

"You want Kurisu-senpai as a bodyguard?" she cringed.

"We can't just have him do nothing!" I defended my senpai, since it was my idea to make him the bodyguard of HTT in the first place due to this intimidating looks. Ui and Jun didn't approve of my idea at first, but soon they agreed with me after I told them how boys from Osaka High would be hounding HTT.

"Fine… but we're only allowed two songs," Azusa pointed to the long list of songs Ui had listed down, they were mostly those of Japanese pop songs that she would want HTT to cover.

"Do you already have your songs?" Ui asked her.

"Mhm… Mio-senpai and Yui-senpai are singing one each. Mio-senpai is singing _Fude Pen ~Ball Pen~, _while Yui-senpai is singing _Fuwa Fuwa Time,"_ Azusa smirked.

"_Fude Pen ~Ball Pen~?_ Is that a new song?" Jun asked her.

"Mio-senpai wrote it by during our 'training camp,'" Azusa answered. She stood there with a smile as she remembered the fun she had at the first training camp with her new band.

Ui and Jun oohed in wonder while I stood there, feeling a little itch in my nose. I paused for a moment, before sneezing.

"Bless you," Ui smiled.

"Thanks," I sniffled.

"Are you sick, Satoshi-kun?" Azusa asked, slowly backing away.

"I don't think so… I think it's a cold," I shrugged. Jun gave me a disgusted look.

"Maybe you should rest," my messy-haired friend suggested. I frowned at her suggestion to send me home as I was entranced by a newcomer to the coffee shop we sat in.

"Is that…" I was speechless as I saw the familiar face of Satō-senpai, along with a brunette enter the coffee shop. They both wore blue tracksuits and seemed to be very happy as they rushed to the counter with speed.

"You know Satō-senpai, Satoshi-kun?" Azusa asked.

"Yeah… she was in the Literature Club a week ago…" I said as I stood up so I could get a closer look at them. I sat down next to the table next to the tracksuit-wearing girls and listened into their conversation.

"Sheesh, practice was rough today!" an energetic voice said. "Glad it's over with, right, Akane?" I found it to belong to the brunette next to my former Literature Club mentor.

"So this is what it's like to be in the Volleyball Club, huh?" Satō-senpai's timid voice questioned.

"Damn right! We're going to play against Osaka High's female Volleyball team this weekend! You ready, Akane?" the brunette asked, biting into her slice of bread she had ordered.

"I'm not sure, Eri… I've only been a member of the Sakuragaoka Volleyball Club since a few days ago, do you think I'm ready?" Satō-senpai took a sip of her coffee.

"Hell yeah you are! Speaking of Osaka High, do you like Sakuragaoka better than that lame ass co-ed school?" the one known as Eri asked, with a grin.

"Well… I left rather abruptly…" Satō-senpai trailed off with a slight frown.

"And wasn't there a guy there who called you ugly or something?" Eri took a swig of her own coffee and burped.

Satō-senpai's face turned red and she folded her arms. "I like it better here at Sakuragaoka."

"That's my girl!" Eri chuckled as she stood up. "Well, we should get going now! We don't want to keep Maki, Mika, and Toshimi waiting now!"

"But those are your friends…" Satō-senpai turned away with embarrassment.

"Hey now! They're members of the Volleyball Club. They're your friends too!" Eri said as she picked up her coffee and took a final sip out of it.

"But…"

"I'll wait for you outside!" Eri cheerfully said as she exited the coffee shop, leaving Satō-senpai behind in a daze.

"Oto-chan…" she whispered to herself as she touched a heart-shaped locket around her neck. She stood up and bumped into me. Fuck. "Tainaka-kun?" she blinked.

"Oh… uh… hey, senpai?" I rubbed the back of my head. "Haven't been to school lately? I can see why now."

"I'm so sorry for my sudden departure," she bowed.

"Yeah, yeah… playing for Sakuragaoka's Volleyball Club now, huh?" I raised an eyebrow at her as she looked at me.

"Yes… I am going to be playing this Saturday at Sakuragaoka's gymnasium to open for their school festival," she bowed once more. "Please! Invite everyone from the Literature Club, I never got to give a proper goodbye!"

"Even… _him?" _I asked, referring to my idiotic senpai that was never on good terms with Satō-senpai.

"Ano…" she turned away from me for a quick second before letting out her answer. "That would be fine."

"Great. See you Saturday, senpai," I said as she awkwardly walked by me, leaving me to watch her exit the coffee shop and run to catch up to Eri down the block through the windows of the shop.

I sat back down next to the other three and sneezed once more. They all gave me confused and disgusted looks before they sent me home for the day, so I wouldn't endanger them in getting sick.

* * *

It was Saturday before I knew it, my cold was gone and I could breathe just fine. Apparently, I had a little cold due to the dust in the computer room. My sister however, was being more lazy than usual, she seemed to be really tired whenever she got home.

"Oi, Ritsu, want to watch the volleyball match between Osaka and Sakuragaoka?" I asked my sister as I peeked into her room. Her room was dark and I could barely see in there, but I could easily tell she was scrunched up in the corner of the room on her bed.

"Too lazy…" she waved me off. I don't know if I was just hearing things or not, but I swore I heard her sniffle and sneeze.

"Alright then," I looked back at her. "Thanks for teaching me how to play _Fuwa Fuwa Time_."

It was true. Throughout the week, even though I felt like shit, Ritsu had taught me how to play the beats to _Fuwa Fuwa Time _with ease, I quickly mastered it since it's really easy for me to adapt to most things. Ritsu even taught me the beats of Mio-senpai's newly written song, _Fude Pen ~Ball Pen~, _which is a pretty nice song in my opinion.

"No problem, Satoshi-kun…" she waved.

I bid my parents goodbye and made my way to Sakuragaoka High School, where the game would take place. Kurisu-senpai rejected my offer to watch the game since he was 'busy' today. I would watch it with Ui Hirasawa and Azusa Nakano instead, I invited Jun, but she was out of town for the weekend on a family trip to Kyoto. Lucky girl.

I met the two girls in Sakura's gymnasium, where the net was set up and I already saw the players of Sakuragaoka in their uniforms, which was a long-sleeve white shirt with their numbers on their back and navy-blue shorts. The three of us took our seats on the bleachers and we saw Satō-senpai stretching.

She stopped stretching and looked up at the bleachers, looking for a certain someone. I looked around as well and I found members of my schools Literature Club mingling in the stands.

Ui poked me and our eyes met. "Satoshi-kun, are you still sick?"

I shook my head no and took a deep breath to prove I wasn't. "Why?"

"I'm just curious, that's all," Ui turned back to the gym floor. I looked at Azusa and she was busy in her own train of thought or she was watching the girls stretch, I knew a bunch of guys in the gym were.

"Satoshi-kun! Look, it's your school!"

Indeed, my school's female Volleyball Club stormed into Sakuragaoka's gymnasium, sporting mean faces. Their uniform consisted of grey long-sleeve shirts and steel-blue shorts. They were led by a very, very familiar face. A face that I was annoyed by so much it wasn't even funny anymore. I scowled at this person.

"**This is how we turn up!"** Kurisu-senpai yelled as he led the Volleyball Club of Osaka High to their bench. **"That's what's crackin' homies!"**

"What the hell is he doing?!" I yelled, looking at a surprised Ui and Azusa. Kurisu-senpai had the players of Osaka High huddle around him and they broke off, screaming cries of victory. He had turned our timid Volleyball Club into vicious vultures, waiting to feast on their opponents. Sakuragaoka seemed to be intimidated by Osaka High's rambunctious behavior, even sporting disgusted looks on their faces.

"Kurisu-senpai is an idiot," Azusa meekly said as she face-palmed. Ui slowly nodded and I sighed, agreeing with them. "Are you sure he can hold his ground as a bodyguard?"

I pointed to Kurisu-senpai who folded his arms in amusement as if he _knew _Osaka would win. He smirked and whispered something to the referee before turning his attention back to the gym. "Imagine him in a suit. Wait, he hates ties…"

"Your point is?" Azusa raised an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing… I'm starting to reconsider having Kurisu-senpai as your bodyguard," I groaned and I looked at a red-faced Satō-senpai.

Satō-senpai seemed to be annoyed at Kurisu-senpai's actions, she folded her arms and glared at him as I saw another girl approach her. It was Eri from the coffee shop, she patted Satō-senpai on her back as they went to their respective positions and readied themselves.

"Welcome, welcome everyone! To Sakuragaoka's opening game to their school festival! Today the warriors of Sakuragaoka will be taking on the invaders of Osaka High in a basic volleyball match! Let's wish them all good luck!" the announcer said.

Everyone cheered and the game began at the sound of a whistle and Osaka High served. It would be a hell of a long game.

"And that's the game! Good work to both teams!" the announcer finally said.

… We ended up losing 2-8. Apparently Osaka High could play the role of being intimidating perfectly, they just needed to practice a bit more… maybe a lot more. Sakuragaoka stomped our defense out with spikes from Satō-senpai and passes from Eri. Satō-senpai scored 3 points on us, sporting a mean face the whole time. It was probably directed to Kurisu-senpai, whom she glared at every time she scored.

Every time Satō-senpai scored, Kurisu-senpai's defiant smirk slowly faded away and she left him speechless, unable to comprehend what had just happened. It took four of our own players to drag the speechless and motionless idiot out of the gym.

"Well…" I awkwardly said as the three of us watched the students of Osaka High drag themselves out of the gym after an underwhelmed effort Kurisu-senpai just pulled off."Who's up for ice cream? My treat," I nervously chuckled. Azusa and Ui raised their hands and smiled at me.

The three of us made our way outside to see Kurisu-senpai sitting on one of the benches with a long face. He was in the middle of a conversation with who seemed to Satō -senpai. They both sat on the bench distant from one another, avoiding eye contact while they spoke.

"It's hot today," Azusa said as she blocked the sunlight with her hands. The two girls that accompanied me wore tank-tops and shorts with slippers to match, since it was still hot.

"I can't agree with you more," I said as I squinted my eyes due to the sun.

"Satoshi-kun, what do you think Satō-senpai and Otomo-senpai are talking about?" Ui poked me. I faced her with a confused look as I thought of what possible scenarios there would be between them.

"Probably how much of an idiot Kurisu-senpai is for pulling a stunt like that," I chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right," Ui smiled.

"You lost!" I saw Eri walk up to Satō-senpai and Kurisu-senpai, she was carrying with her a speaker and a microphone. "Now it's time to pay the price!" she grinned.

The three of us turned to see Kurisu-senpai groan and stand up, preparing for his punishment. He found us and waved awkwardly before facing Eri, who plugged in her microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" she cheerfully said. "With Otomo-kun from Osaka High losing to Sakuragaoka, he has agreed to suffer a punishment right here in the very spot!"

"On Sakuragaoka High School grounds? Isn't that against the rules," I deadpanned.

"Brought to you by Sawa-chan-sensei!" Eri said as Sawako-sensei walked up to her, holding an outfit from what I could tell, it was something similar to a butlers outfit. I snickered as I saw Kurisu-senpai's face flush with red at the thought of wearing that suit.

"I'm not wearing that!" Kurisu-senpai yelled and pointed at the suit. Satō -senpai nodded and Sawak-sensei shrugged and walked away, talking the suit with her.

"Azusa, look, it's your onii-san," Ui poked our cat-like friend, who mewed.

"We don't even look alike!" she hissed, she positioned her hands like a cat and pouted.

"Kawaii…" Ui and I said, making Azusa blush with embarrassment.

"Ahem!" Eri's voice arose again. "Now, for Otomo-kun to receive his punishment!" she put down the microphone and plugged her iPod into the speaker.

All of a sudden, a very girlish beat was heard, but was instantly paused. Satō-senpai and Eri both grinned at Kurisu-senpai, who turned a new shade of red that I've never seen before.

"All the way from Osaka High School! Otomo-kun will be representing _Caramell's _hit song! _Caramelldansen!" _she pressed play and the pop-song filled the grounds of the campus.

Kurisu-senpai gulped and placed his hands on the side of his heads and began to swing to the beat, just as how the song would go. I heard of _Caramelldansen _before, it's a pop-song that originated in Sweden and quickly rose to fame on the internet. It's mostly used to have anime characters dance to in videos on _YouTube._

Senpai began dancing as a huge crowd came to watch him. At first, he began to be awkward and stiff but as the song progressed, he grew more and more into it. I saw others pulling out their phones and recording him, but senpai looked like he didn't give a fuck. He just danced on.

Azusa was recording it with her own phone while Ui watched in admiration. The two girls were trying to conceal their giggles, I was laughing my ass off. When the song finished, the three of us left Kurisu-senpai to get swarmed by the audience of his dance routine, though I heard him call our names and cries to come help him.

"Otomo-senpai is an idiot," Azusa bluntly said as we walked.

"You already said that…" I sweat-dropped.

"Doesn't mean I can't say it again," she smirked and whistled.

"I have to agree with Azusa-chan…" Ui said as she made a peace sign to me.

"Satoshi-kun, can I get my ice cream in a tub at the convenience store? I'd rather bring it home to eat it," Azusa turned to me.

"I want mine in a cone though, Azusa-chan," Ui pouted.

"Satoshi-kun can buy your cone first, then my tub of chocolate ice cream," Azusa turned to me, "right, Satoshi-kun?"

"Eh… hehehe…" I rubbed the back of my head as both girls pouted at me. "Fine!" I finally gave in to their kawaii power.

I walked ahead of the girls and I swore… I swore I heard both of them giggle and do a high-five, but when I turned around, they were avoiding my gaze and did their own little thing.

I sighed and pulled out my wallet, I looked at the 1000 yen dollar I had in there and let out a small manly tear, knowing that he would be gone soon.

* * *

"Yosh, Satoshi-kun! This how you do it!" Ritsu said as she sat down at her drum set. It's Sunday and HTT's school festival will take place on the Friday of the upcoming week. From what Ritsu said, everyone's been practicing hard and they're very confident about their performance.

"Do what…" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Play _Fuwa Fuwa Time!" _she yelled as her drumsticks clashed with her drums and she began playing to the beat of _Fuwa Fuwa Time, _HTT's first hit-song.

"Wow… if you play more you might lose some more weight, sis," I smirked. "I've noticed you've been getting a little… round lately."

"Eh?!" she yelled as she continued to tap on her drums, her rhythm increased and before I knew it, she was banging on her drums as fast as she could, crying about her weight. After she finished, she glared at me and stood up. "Low blow, Satoshi… low blow…"

"Sheesh, sorry… is it my turn?" I asked her. She nodded and I took my seat next to the drum kit. I tapped the cymbals and I began playing _Fuwa Fuwa Time, _but in the middle of the second chorus' beat, I transitioned over to _Fude Ben ~Ball Pen~, _which surprised my sister.

When I finished playing, I grinned at my astonished sister. "So, how'd I do?"

She didn't say anything and stared at me with a blank face. In a few seconds, my sister closed her eyes and sneezed. She wiped the snot away with a tissue and frowned.

"Satoshi-kun…" she cried.

"Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I think I'm sick."

I stared at her with disbelief and I gulped.

"One week before your school festival, right?" I asked her.

"Mhm…" she slowly nodded her head.

"Well… we're screwed."

* * *

**[A/N] **Ya-ho! Finished Chapter 4 in a week, just as usual. Any questions or concerns you have with this story? Feel free to leave a review! They're always appreciated!

**Name:** Jun Suzuki

**Age:** 16

**Height:** 154 cm (5'0)

**Weight:** 50kg (110 pounds)

**Birthday:** June 16th (pun on her name and age, -dry laughter-)

**Hair & Eye Color:** Dark Brown

**Also Known As:** Jun-chan, Suzuki-san, Frizzy.

**Occupation:** First-year at Sakuragaoka High School, member of the Jazz Club

**Short Description: **Jun is generally a playful and easygoing girl, but she is sometimes rude without realizing it, which Azusa usually tries to correct her on. She's a friend and classmate of both Ui Hirasawa and Azusa Nakano. The atmosphere is very tense when Jun is angered or annoyed, since it's completely against her.

**Likes:** Food, playing bass, and cats.

**Dislikes:** People who make fun of her hair. She really hates her own personality of being rude when she doesn't mean it, she's currently trying to get rid of her rudeness.

**Favorite Quote(s):** "My hair is all messed up!" – Jun Suzuki, "… I'm going to go get some food." – Jun Suzuki

**[Chapter 5 Preview – Second Arc]**

"Satoshi…" my sister cried from her bed. She sniffled as I wiped her nose with a tissue.

"You're going to be fine, it's just a cold," I reassured her. Though it won't work since today is her school festival and everyone else think she's fine.

"Satoshi-kun… let me call Mio and tell her to cancel," she whispered.

I sat there and thought. Let her cancel? I promised Ui that I would do everything in my power to make sure their goals and dreams are accomplished, I can't let her and everyone else down. With hesitation, I shook my head no and Ritsu stared at me.

"I'll do it," I said to her. "I'll be HTT's drummer for the school festival."

I sighed at the consequences that would come, but I didn't care. What I said made my sister smile, which I always loved to see. Thank you Kami-sama that I'm excused from classes today, but how would I be allowed to play at a school festival at an _all-girls _high school?

Ritsu nodded to her school uniform that hung on the wall and I looked at it with a disgusted face. I sighed and slowly nodded, I am going to regret this in the future…

* * *

Hope you guys are just excited for the next chapter as much as I am! I'll see you guys on the next chapter of _Touched By An Angel! _

I'm GearUnlocked, see you later!

Stay Classy!


	5. Chapter 5 - You've Got To Be Kidding Me

_**[A/N]**_Sorry for the late update everyone! I'm busy in school and I've been having writers block lately, but I made it through! I'll tell you more later on at the end of the chapter!

See you then!

* * *

**Touched By An Angel!**

**Chapter 5 – You've Got To Be Kidding Me…**

* * *

"Ah-choo!" Ritsu sneezed. I walked up to her and held a tissue to her nose and she sneezed again into the tissue. I could feel the gross warm feeling of her snot as she sniffled. "Arigatou, Satoshi-kun…"

"Mhm…" I said as I threw the napkin in the waste basket next to her and wiped my hand with a towel, I sighed and checked the time. There was still time before the school festival began, time that I could use to attempt fixing everything.

Ritsu Tainaka, my sister who was usually unaffected by diseases, caught my cold on Sunday and she's been absent from school since Wednesday, when Mio-senpai and the other members of Houkago Tea Time came to visit her. They all had grief looks on their faces, especially Mio-senpai, since it looks like she and Ritsu got into a fight.

"Did you make up with Mio-senpai?" I asked my sister, who wiped the sweat from her brow as she laid down on her bed.

"Yeah… it was just a stupid fight," she answered me in a monotone voice.

"About what?" I raised an eyebrow to her as I dug through my sweatpants' pockets for my cellphone.

She puckered her lips and looked away. "Nodoka-chan…"

"Manabe-senpai? The one with glasses?" I asked her as I found my cellphone and flipped it open, checking my text messages since texting between Mio-senpai and I had become more common, mostly because she wanted to know how Ritsu was doing.

"Yeah…" she sniffled.

"Are you two friends?" I looked at my messages and found one from Mio-senpai.

_How's Ritsu? Will she be able to make it to the School Festival? – Mio_

"Mhm, we are," she nodded her head.

"Oh, uh, sis… Mio-senpai's asking if you're going to make it to the School Festival," I bit my lip and prayed that she would be up and walking to her school by the next hour.

"Satoshi…" my sister cried from her bed. She sniffled as I wiped her nose with a tissue.

"You're going to be fine, it's just a cold," I reassured her. Though it won't work since today is her school festival and everyone else think she's fine.

"Satoshi-kun… let me call Mio and tell her to cancel," she whispered.

I sat there and thought. Let her cancel? I promised Ui that I would do everything in my power to make sure their goals and dreams are accomplished, I can't let her and everyone else down. Without hesitation, I shook my head no and Ritsu stared at me.

"What? But HTT won't have a drummer!" she frowned.

"I'll do it," I said to her. "I'll be HTT's drummer for the school festival."

I sighed at the consequences that would come, but I didn't care. What I said made my sister smile, which I always loved to see. Thank you Kami-sama that I'm excused from classes today, but how would I be allowed to play at a school festival at an _all-girls _high school?

Ritsu nodded to her school uniform that hung on the wall and I looked at it with a disgusted face. I sighed and slowly nodded, I am going to regret this in the future…

I walked over to the Seifuku of Sakuragaoka and cringed, feeling my eyes twitch as I gently touched the navy-blue blazer. My whole body trembled when I touched the steel-blue skirt that the girls wore every time.

"Why did you have to pick the shortest skirt…" I turned to my sister and whined.

"Like I planned for my younger brother to wear my uniform!" she hissed.

"This will never work..." I said as I snatched the uniform from the hangar and walked into her large closet, where I could change in peace. I slid her closet shut and continued our conversation. "I'm too tall, sis…"

"Just bend your knees when you get the chance!" I heard her snicker.

"This isn't funny!" I yelled as I pulled her really, really short skirt up, I could feel my knees crying about the freezing cold, but I had to ignore them.

"It is, actually," she said behind the closet.

I growled at her and I buttoned the white button-up shirt and tied the blue ribbon around my collar. I slipped on the navy-blue blazer and cleared my throat. "I'm done with the uniform, but what about my hair?"

"My gel and headband's in the closet!" she answered me.

"What… where's your—" I found her headband sitting on a small box with her other colored headbands she wore when she was younger. Knowing my sister, I picked up the yellow one and pushed my messy hair back, slipping the headband on.

I opened the closet and I found Ritsu staring at me with starry-eyes, enjoying my portrayal of her.

"Hmm…" Ritsu studied me, "you're missing something…"

"Eh? What am I missing?!" I barked at her.

"… A bra," she looked away and giggled.

"Since you're healthy enough to make fun of the only guy who will help you, I guess you're healthy enough to go back to school then?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"No! No!" she coughed.

"Seriously though… what am I missing?" I asked her.

"Your hair is… really bad," she pointed.

I looked in the mirror and indeed, my hair was a complete train wreck, the headband didn't really do anything to my hair and all it looked like was that I had headphones over my head, minus the beats.

"The gel won't do anything," I sighed, "your hair is longer than mine."

"Then take my wig," she ushered.

"Yeah, alright," I shrugged, walking towards her desk where a mannequin head sat, bearing a wig exactly like my sisters, minus the headband. "Wait! When did you get a wig?! Why do you even need one?"

She grinned. "Remember when Mio and I used to pretend to be twins, but it wouldn't really work. 'Cause, y'know… Mio got…"

"Bigger breasts?" I asked as I took off the headband and replaced it with . I don't know why, but Ritsu turned red with anger and threw her pillow at me, which I caught.

"No, because Mio got taller," she folded her arms and pouted. "Sheesh, Satoshi-kun, you're such a pervert."

"But… you're the one who said Mio-senpai has bigger breasts than all of you," I slouched over, remember when Ritsu came home crying last summer, due to her beach trip to one of Mugi-senpais villas.

"Hmph!" she looked away, "I have no recollection of that. Liar."

"Let me refresh your memory then," I smirked. "So, when you got home from your 'training camp', you complained about Mio-senpai having—"

"Stop! Just take the wig and go!" she shooed me away, "I'll text Mio and let her know that _I'm _coming."

"Let's hope this goes well…" I said as I stood in her doorway, watching my sister type on her phone.

"By the way! You look really good, Satoshi! Very feminine-like!" she gave me a thumbs up while her eyes were still glued to her cell phones screen.

"I don't see how that will help me…" I groaned before I shut my sisters door, hearing her giggle from the inside. Thank you Kami-sama that my parents were already at work, they didn't have to see their only son in an attire that was fit for their daughter. I made my way outside and began my walk to Sakuragaoka.

On my way to Sakuragaoka, I was relieved that I didn't get any funny looks or nobody was staring at me the wrong way, but I did note one thing, I blended in perfectly! Oh how harsh this world is to bless me with such a cute face…

* * *

Ui looked at her phone with misery as she sat by her sisters side, Yui was fast asleep, snoring. She caught a cold when she visited the Tainaka household on Wednesday to stay at the side of Ritsu.

What Ui didn't know is _how _her sister caught Ritsu's cold. Yui had caught Ritsu's cold because Yui fell asleep next to Ritsu, letting her friend breathe straight into her nose and mouth as they slept.

"Onee-chan…" Ui turned to her sleeping sister and lightly brushed Yui's bangs away from her face, grinning while doing so. Although Ui's grin quickly faded away when she felt how heated her sisters face was.

She didn't believe that Yui Hirasawa was going to make it to the School Festival, but she had to do something. Ui had a feeling that somebody else was doing everything in his power to make sure that HTT's performance at the school festival went off without a hitch.

"I can do this," Ui said as she looked at the guitar case that contained Gitah, which Ui had brought home the day before in advance.

* * *

"Ritsu-senpai!" I turned to see Yui-senpai running up to me, but something about her made me feel all squeamish and I awkwardly waved. Something seemed Something seemed _way _off about her, a vibe that gave off that she wasn't Yui-senpai.

"Yui-senpai," I grinned before my eyes widened. She just called me _Ritsu-senpai _and I just called her _Yui-senpai! _I thought for a moment and I trembled in terror.

"Ui… Ui-chan?" I blinked at her, my male voice now took control of my vocal chords, causing the impostor to jump back in fear. She scanned me and sighed.

"Satoshi-kun?"

I realized the predicament that both of us were stuck in and all I could do was sigh and pray for the best. As I looked around the entrance to Sakuragaoka, I found no familiar faces. I turned back to Ui and found her giggling at me, possibly because of my uniform.

I face-palmed and sighed again.

* * *

"Where's Ritsu-senpai and Yui-senpai? Are they going to make it?" Azusa asked as she sat there, looking down at her pink tea cup.

"I'm pretty sure they're on their way here now, Azusa-chan," Mugi answered her with a smile.

"But what if they don't make it?" Azusa frowned.

"They'll make it, Azusa-chan, don't worry," Mugi attempted to reassure the guitarist once more.

"We'll have to face the facts, Mugi," Mio said to the blond. "If they don't come, then we're going to have to cancel."

"They'll be here," a deep voice said. The three girls turned to see Kurisu, grinning. "I got faith in you guys, keep your heads up."

"Thanks…" Azusa said. The other two members of HTT nodded their heads as an act of thanks.

"Speaking of that, since Ritsu will be here for sure. Azusa…" Mio looked at the pig-tailed guitarist.

"Eh? Yes, Mio-senpai?" Azusa flinched.

"If Yui doesn't show up… you're going to have to take her spot," Mio said in a sad tone. Mugi bowed her head to agree with her, but with some hesitation.

"I have to pee…" Kurisu said as he leaned on the wall near the window, searching for the missing drummer and guitarist. "Where do I go pee?"

"Ano… there really isn't a boys bathroom here…" Mugi awkwardly smirked.

"Damn!" Kurisu swore, "I'll hold it."

"Disgusting, senpai…" Azusa muttered.

"Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful, Nakano-san," Kurisu smirked.

"It's not being beautiful if you talk about that, senpai," she hissed. "Especially around girls!"

"Psh… some might see it as attractive," he looked out the window and saw Nodoka walking around the school grounds with her clipboard in hand, taking note of the clubs that were set up outside.

While the girls wore their school uniforms, Kurisu wore a black jacket with a white undershirt, tan khakis that were rolled up, and to top it off, a pair of clean White and Royal Blue _Converse _sneakers. He had a yellow and red ribbon tied around left arm to signify that he was a part of the Sakuragaoka Student Council, as a volunteer for the festival.

"Thanks for convincing Manabe-san to let me in by the way," Kurisu bowed to the girls.

"It was nothing…" Mio and Mugi cringed, remember their encounter with Nodoka earlier that morning.

* * *

"_Nodoka, he'll only be there during the School Festival, that's it!" Mio pleaded as she pointed to a grinning Kurisu behind her, waving to the bespectacled Student Council member._

"_Yo, Manabe-san," he said, still sporting that goofy grin. Nodoka awkwardly waved to him and turned back to the two present members of the Light Music Club, Mio and Mugi._

"_Will he cause any trouble?" the bespectacled girl asked, pushing up her glasses._

"_He's actually here to prevent trouble from happening," Mugi smiled._

"_Fine… I'll sign him off… although, if there are other clubs that need help before and after your performance, he is to help them," Nodoka said as she wrote something on her clipboard._

"_Eh? So, basically, I'm going to volunteer the whole day?" Kurisu blinked at her._

"_Hai, it's either the whole day or not at all," Nodoka said, looking at him._

_Kurisu looked to Mio and Mugi, who both had pleading looks on their faces. Mio blinked at him while Mugi carried a small cake with her inside a box, just in-case it came down to this kind of situation._

"_I'll let you have this cake if you do it, Otomo-kun…" Mugi said in a sweet voice._

"_Cake…" Kurisu looked down at the pink box and puckered his lips. "What flavor is it?" he glared._

"_Chocolate…" Mugi leaned in and whispered, "… with a strawberry on top."_

"_Chocolate with a strawberry on top?!" he yelled, "count me in!" _

"_You're bribing him…" Mio cringed and turned back to Nodoka._

"_As long as he agrees," Nodoka smiled, writing something down on her clipboard once more. "Otomo-kun, please sign here," she said, turning her clipboard over to a volunteer sign-up sheet._

"_Uh… sure," Kurisu said as he leaned in and took the pen from Nodoka's hands. Mio felt a small vibration in her pocket and she pulled out her phone, checking the message she had just received._

_Yo Mio! I'm on way there! Don't cry! – Ritsu_

"_Baka…" Mio rolled her eyes and turned back to her three companions, bearing a soft smile._

"_And initial here," Nodoka pointed._

"_Right…" Kurisu said as he wrote on the clipboard. "Done."_

"_Perfect! Well, Otomo-kun, looks like you're ready to volunteer!" Nodoka said, pulling out a red and yellow ribbon from her blazers pockets. Kurisu took the ribbon from her and nervously chuckled, he pointed to the ribbon and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly._

"_Does this come in another color?" he grinned. "Preferably blue or white?"_

"_You get what you get and you don't throw a fit," Nodoka shook her head, causing Kurisu to frown. "Ne, where's Tainaka-san and Yui?"_

"_Ritsu's on her way here now," Mio smiled, "I got a text from her."_

"_And Yui?" Nodoka asked, "hasn't she been sick lately?"_

"_Yui… I have no idea," Mio said._

"_Hai, Yui-chan's sick," Mugi answered her._

"_She's sick?" Nodoka raised an eyebrow. "Will she be here in time to perform?"_

"_That… I don't have an answer to," Mio slouched over._

"_Mio-chan, Azusa may have to play for Yui-chan's absence," Mugi suggested, patting the raven-haired girl on the back._

_Nodoka awkwardly smiled. "I'll leave you all to discuss your plans. Otomo-kun, take this," Nodoka handed the boy a small radio. "You're on-duty for any calls for assistance."_

"_Right, right…" Kurisu took the radio and stuffed it into one of the pockets of his khakis. "I need to pee," he muttered._

"_I need to check on the other clubs before the festival begins," Nodoka turned, "I'll see you all later. Good luck!" she gave them a vulcan signal before walking away down the hall. _

"_Let's get back to the club room," Mio said. "Azusa might be waiting there already."_

* * *

"I still need to pee," Kurisu whined.

"Why is _he _here again?" Azusa pointed to her senpai from Osaka High.

"Otomo-kun is here to carry all of the equipment," Mugi answered her.

"Wait a second! I'm carrying your equipment?!" he yelled.

"Satoshi-kun said you were," Mugi smiled.

"Damn that Satoshi…" he gritted his teeth.

"He's also going to be assigned as our bodyguard, just in-case any fans from Osaka High School get… rowdy," Mio added on, looking at the sagging second-year from Osaka.

"You mean all lovey-dovey? Pretty sure they're just here to see Akiyama-san," Kurisu folded his arms and smirked. "That's what they all said last year."

"Eh?!" Mio turned white in fear. "They… talk about me?!" she stood up and went to her respective corner of the room, where a paper labeled _'Mio's cowering corner! -Ritsu' _was taped to the wall.

"I'm pretty sure I already told you," he deadpanned.

"Not listening! Not listening!" Mio screamed, cupping her hands over her ears.

"Uh…" Kurisu looked at Azusa and Mugi for help, but to no assistance. "It was nothing bad, Akiyama-san!" he tried to reassure the bassist.

Mio calmed down and looked at the three in the room. "I have to grow up. I can't be cowering in fear forever, ne?" she smiled as she walked over to the table and picked up her own cup of tea, which rattled and shook in her hands.

"Kurisu-senpai," Azusa turned to the only boy in the room, who looked at her with a questioning look.

"Yes, Nakano-san?"

"You were at the School Festival last year, right?" she asked him.

"Mhm! Watched the whole performance of your band," he smiled. "Why?"

"Didn't you say that you had to leave due to an incident?" Azusa questioned him.

"Oh yeah… it was an accident, actually," Kurisu corrected her.

"May I know what happened?" Azusa asked him, clearly interested in what he has to say.

"Oh… it's about a friend I had in America…" he trailed off with a sad look.

"Sit down, Otomo-kun. Please share with us," Mugi said, patting the table. Kurisu nodded and made his way to the table, pulling out a chair that belonged to Ritsu and took a seat.

"Well… he was murdered…" Kurisu started. Mugi and Azusa leaned in closer to hear him while Mio shook in fear, but she paid attention. Kurisu told them the story of his childhood friend, nicknamed Switch, who was a member of the _Black Mesa Asian Crips, _a group Kurisu was associated with. Switch was Japanese-American, like most of the members of _BMAC._

The _Black Mesa Asian Crips _is a respected gang in their city, controlling most of the territory there. They had only one rival gang, the _Carlton Avenue Bloods, _nicknamed _Cabbies _or _Cabbages _by members of _BMAC_ as a term of disrespect. The way both gangs were separated from one another were their colors, _BMAC _members sported the color Royal Blue while _CAB _members sported the color Red.

On the day of the school festival, Switch had called Kurisu to tell him that he would be talking to one of the leaders of _CAB, _in order to finally forge a friendly alliance with their long-time rivals. Kurisu later received a call at the end of the school festival, right when _Fuwa Fuwa Time _ended. Switch had been shot several times in his arms and torso, leading him to die at the hospital. The gunman is unknown and the members of _BMAC _are still trying to find out who murdered one of their own.

"When he died… it made me remember…" he looked at Mio and Azusa, "… uh… never mind."

"I'm sorry, Otomo-kun," Mugi tilted her head.

"Yeah… what was his name?" Mio asked.

"Switch," Kurisu said.

"His _real name_, senpai," Azusa frowned.

"Mark," he answered in a sad tone. He looked down at the table and began to reminisce that day.

* * *

"_Thank you everyone!" the singer yelled as she panted into the microphone._

_Kurisu applauded for her with a giant smirk on his face, but that smirk faded away when he heard the disgusting demands from the Osaka High students who sat next to him._

"_I like that sexy maid outfit!" one of them yelled._

"_I'll let you strum my guitar anytime!" another snickered._

"_Idiot… it's a bass guitar, for your information," Kurisu muttered as he glared at the two boys. He stood up and walked towards the direction of the perverted boys, but before he could reach them, a small tingling feeling arose in his pockets._

_He dug through his pockets to pull out an iPhone, reading the caller's name._

"_Stretch is calling me? At this hour? It's got to be, like, midnight in California," he asked himself as he opened the double-doors leading to the auditorium and stepped outside._

"_**Yo, Stretch, whatcha need?" **__he asked in English as he began walking around the campus aimlessly._

_On the other line, someone panted hard into the phone before taking a deep breath, __**"Chris… this is bad…" **__a frantic voice said._

"_**Huh? What's bad? Did something happen?" **__Kurisu asked as his heart raced, he knew the last time his heart raced this fast was when he got a call a few months ago that his grandfather died from cardiac arrest._

"_**Mark… he…"**_ the one known as Stretch cracked up and Kurisu heard a small sniffle, _**"Mark's been shot, Chris…"**_

"_**Mark was shot?" **__Kurisu felt his heart race even more as he listened. __**"Where is he now?"**_

"_**Mark's dead, Chris… he's dead," **__Stretch sad with a sad tone in his voice._

"_**No… this…" **__Kurisu dropped his phone to the cement of the path on the school grounds. He gained the attention from the bystanders around him as he shook his head and closed his eyes, bottling up his emotions to cry._

* * *

"Otomo-kun?" Mugi asked as she waved her hand in-front of the boys' vision, but to no avail.

"Oi, Otomo-kun," Mio called his name.

"I think senpai's broken," Azusa said.

All of a sudden, one of the doors swung open and the girls' bespectacled advisor, Sawako Yamanaka entered the club room, carrying with her a black suit. "You need to play the part right for a bodyguard, Otomo-kun," she smiled.

"I am not wearing that!" Kurisu yelled, instantly brought back from his daydream.

"Ooh… a little fight in you," Sawako deviously smiled, "I like that."

"What! Sensei!" Kurisu slowly backed away as Sawako approached him, taking off her glasses and her eyes shifted into her Death Devil look.

"Sensei, now's not the time," Mio sternly said, sighing at the antics of their clubs advisor. Sure, Mio was happy that she and Azusa weren't targets for Sawako's cosplay attacks since Kurisu was there, but she was still stressed about their upcoming performance.

"Aw…" Sawako looked at the three girls, "yo, where's Ricchan and Yui-chan?" she slipped her glasses back on, but still crept towards Kurisu.

"That's the problem," Mio said. "I got a text from Ritsu, she'll be here. I don't know about Yui though…" Mio looked away.

"I see…" Sawako scanned the room.

"Yamanaka-sensei… where are the bathrooms for—" Kurisu was stopped by a faint beeping and looked down at the radio Nodoka gave him earlier.

"_Otomo-kun, we need you at the booth for the Literature Club, there's a disturbance going on. Over," _Nodoka's voice rang out.

Kurisu picked up the radio and clicked it on. "Do I have to?"

"_I couldn't hear you, please repeat that. Over."_

"Do I have to come?" Kurisu asked once more, but he realized what Nodoka needed, "… over?"

"_Yes, or risk being thrown out. Over," _she answered.

"Damn… I feel like what I used to run from, a cop," Kurisu sighed, he made his way to the double-doors of the club room and waved. "Duty calls, later."

The doors shut and the three members of the Light Music Club sat down, along with their advisor.

"You know Yui's parts already, Azusa?" Mio asked.

"I think so, senpai," Azusa answered her, "Ritsu-senpai told me a few days ago to learn Yui-senpai's guitar strings just in case."

"Then we'll be fine," Mio sighed with relief.

"While we're waiting, sensei, would you like some tea?" Mugi offered, sporting a smile.

"Yes, please!" Sawako yelled. Mugi stood up and headed towards the cabinet for the delicate cups they always used. "Say, what was Otomo-kun talking about with bathrooms?" she asked her students.

"Don't worry about it, sensei…" they all groaned.

* * *

"Yui-senpai's sick too?" I asked Ui as we walked through the booths of the school festival. It opened thirty minutes ago and already the school was chaotic with people running around everywhere.

She nodded, "same thing with Ritsu-senpai?"

"Yeah…" I groaned, it felt weird walking next to Ui like this, but I have to admit, the breeze that soared through the skirt was really nice, like seriously.

"Don't worry, Satoshi-kun! We can get through this!" she put her hand on my shoulder to reassure me and smiled.

"I hope so…" I looked away to see a familiar face, running towards the booths as he pulled up his pants. Ui caught wind of who I was staring at and sighed. We always run into _him _at the worse time possible, great. Luckily, Kurisu-senpai seemed to be in a hurry and didn't spot us.

"Satoshi-kun, you actually look like Ritsu-senpai," Ui giggled, "except, you should bend down a little."

"Already heard that," I sighed as I bended down the most I could, pulling the skirt over my knees.

"You're still taller than me," Ui said. I faced her and our eyes met.

"I can't do anything about it," I groaned.

"Satoshi-kun, do I call you 'Ricchan?'" Ui asked me out of the blue.

I put my finger on my chin and thought, "I guess you would, Yui."

"Eto, but Satoshi-kun, my name is Ui…" she looked at me and her eyes widened, "oh, I get you! _Ricchan!_" she winked at me, which made my heart stop.

"Satoshi-kun?" she poked me as I stared at her.

"Eto…" she looked away.

"Sorry for breaking you," she apologized as she dragged me into the building of Sakuragaoka.

* * *

**Touched By An Angel!**

* * *

_**[Character Bio – Kurisu Otomo]**_

**Name:** Kurisu Otomo

**Age:** 17

**Height:** 180 cm (5'9)

**Weight:** 55 kg (125 pounds)

**Birthday: **December 1st

**Hair & Eye Color: **Grey Eyes & Black Hair

**Also Known As:** Kurisu-senpai, Otomo-kun, Kurisu-kun, Mio and Azusa's onii-chan.

**Occupation:** Second-year at Osaka High School, member of the Literature Club.

**Short Description:** Transferring to Osaka High School all the way from America a year ago, Kurisu was a quiet person who was barely a bother to anyone. He always sets the mood whenever the atmosphere is tense and is supportive with anything he sees right. He is considered an idiot, but actually receives high marks on tests, usually above average. This alone makes Satoshi always wonder about Kurisu and his ways.

**Likes:** The color blue, dogs, and playing his instruments.

**Dislikes:** Ties, the color red, being alone.

**Favorite Quote(s):** "What's crackin' homies!" – Kurisu Otomo, "What do I think of ties? I hate them!" – Kurisu Otomo, "That's all we got! That's our heritage!" – Kurisu Otomo

_**[Reviewing Reviews]**_

**Jimbo2:** Glad to see that you like this story! It's also nice to see that you support Ui x Satoshi, one of my favorite couples! Thanks! ^^

**Animestorywriter:** Aha! Yes! I've brought another person to support Ui x Satoshi! Hehehe… -devilish smile- Thanks for reading and glad you enjoyed! C:

**BasedSpoobyPls:** Thanks for reading! Hope you liked this chapter as well! C:

**imuffinator:** Thank you so much for reading! Your feedback has really helped me to develop this chapter the way it is! Thanks again Mirna! ^^

_**[News]**_

We are officially halfway done with this story, I hope you all enjoyed TBAA so far! I'll give you guys what to look for in the upcoming chapters! There will be two omakes (extras) at the end of the story and one of them will be dedicated to those who've followed and reviewed! Also, this isn't the end of our adventure! Oh-ho-ho! Not by a long shot, so no need to worry! :D

In order to repay for being gone for, like, two weeks, I'm working on a new FanFic! Titled _**Imperial K**_, I'll most likely get the first chapter of that up when this comes, but I don't know. I'll show you a preview under this!

_**[Chapter 6 Preview] **_

"Yosh, so, you know Yui-senpai's chords, right?" I whispered to Ui as we crouched near the guitar cases, avoiding the detection of the others.

"Eto… yes, I know the chords and the lyrics!" she replied to me, but with a little hesitation. I caught on to her and glared at the clone of Yui-senpai with dissatisfaction.

"Ui… is there a problem?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I… can't play and sing at the same time."

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" I yelled, luckily my yell was very similar to my sisters and that our pitches matched one another when the octaves were reached.

"Baka Ritsu!" I turned around to see Mio-senpai glaring at me with extreme hatred, "don't yell at Yui!" she threw a book at me, which hit my forehead and caused my wig to fall off, revealing my brown hair.

"Itai!" I rubbed my forehead.

"S-S-S-Satoshi-kun?" Mio-senpai blinked with disbelief.

"Uh…" Ui and I shared a 'we're fucked' look before turning back to the now angry and confused Light Music Club members. They seemed to have only noticed me being in there, since Ui pulled off an amazing impersonation of Yui-senpai. Well, I guess I'm the only one that's fucked. Ui joined in on the glares and betrayed me, backing off and pretending to be confused as well.

Well, I knew I wouldn't last long. Fuck!

_**[Imperial K – Chapter 1 Preview]**_

My name is Satoshi Tainaka and I'm 16 years old. It's been a year since our innocence, pride, and our dreams were taken away from us. With the death of our parents, just like everyone else, both of us had some... rather saddening thoughts about life. Mio-senpai attempted to take her own life one day, but being her childhood friends, the three of us could find a family with each other. The other members of the ex-Light Music Club were with us through the entire thing, so were Azusa's friends, Jun Suzuki and this mysterious girl with a ponytail, who I haven't met yet even though it's been a year since the devastation. My friend and mentor from the Osaka High Literature Club, Kurisu Otomo, stuck by my side too, but I haven't seen him lately, most likely because he's always out of the safe zone since he was a volunteer Scout for the Japanese Resistance Forces, which was our militia that fought alongside the remaining JSDF.

Together, all nine of us could call ourselves one giant family. That was true, as all of us would dive into insanity and depression without one another's shoulders to lean on. Would this finally be the end of our misery? Or another beginning? We'll find out.

* * *

_**[A/N]**_That's all I have for now! We have a new layout to be more organized, if you haven't noticed! I'll see you all next time on Touched By An Angel! Ja ne, minna! ^^

- GearUnlocked


End file.
